Coeur de Pirate
by Pianodream
Summary: Après le massacre de Bur-Omisace, le groupe repart bouleversé. Une chasse qui devait les aider à se changer les idées vire au cauchemar pour Vaan... WARNING: shounen-ai, yaoi bientôt.
1. Fracture

**Disclaimer :** Tous les lieux et personnages appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX CO. Dommage pour moi sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais écrit un roman entier de fics sur eux…

Mot de l'auteure : Coucou, c'est Mamzelle Piano ! Je me suis lancée il y a déjà plusieurs mois dans un projet de fanfic sur FINAL FANTASY XII (aww mon dieu j'adore ce jeu !) mis figurez vous que mon emploi du temps ne m'a laissé aucun répit. Enfin bref, voilà !

Voici donc une fic, du VaanXBalthier. J'en écrirais sûrement beaucoup d'autres vu que j'ai une certaine afection pour ces deux personnages. En tout cas, enjoy et postez des rewiews, ça fait sortir les chapitres plus vite ! ^^

WARNING : shounen-ai, yaoi, probablement hard yaoi, et sûrement du spoiler !

CHAPTER I : Fracture.

La lourde porte du temple de Bur-Omisace s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Sur le parvis de pierre, un groupe de personnes sortit, couverts de sang, de sueur et de poussière, leurs armes tremblant entre leurs mains. La princesse Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca ouvrait la marche aux côtés du capitaine Basch, la délarche raide et assurée, serrant l'Epée des Rois contre elle. La Viéra Fran, l'oreille basse, jetait des regards pensifs à Balthier. Celui-çi, l'air grave, contemplait ses mains tachées de sang et de chair, son fusil tremblant dans son fourreau.

Un bruit sourd les fit se retourner. Fermant la marche, les deux orphelins dalmascans, Vaan et Penelo, avançaient doucement. Cette dernière venait de s'écrouler sur le marbre, ses jambes ne la portant plus, hagarde et sous le choc. A ses côtés, Vaan tentait maladroitement de la relever, laissant tomber son épée et son bouclier sur le sol. Penelo était au bord des larmes, s'accrochant aux bras du jeune homme blond, hoquetant des mots sans suite. Vaan la saisit par les épaules et Fran vint la soutenir pour descendre les escalierq. Tous avaient l'air grave, silencieux comme des statues.

__« Quelle horreur… De tels actes de barbarie sont absolument indignes, même de la part de l'Empire archadien… »_ fit une voix grave au fort accent rozarrien.

Le prince Al-Cid de Rozarria qui venait de parler se tenait au rebord du parvis du temple, surplombant la vallée de Bur-Omisace de manière vertigineuse. Blessé, le noble rozarrien était soutenu par sa garde. La princesse Ashelia s'avança à côté de lui, toujours accompagnée de Basch, et poussa un long soupir.

__« Sa Grâce le Grand Pontife Anastasis n'est plus… Qu'adviendra-t-il maintenant ? »_ fit-elle.

__« Je ne le sais, princesse. Je dois m'en retourner à Rozarria prendre un peu de repos et surtout tenter de retarder la préparation des troupes. Vous qui partez maintenant pour Archadès, je ne peux que vous prier de vous hâter, et vous souhaiter d'arriver à temps afin d'empêcher le début de cette guerre. Faram, Votre Altesse, et bon voyage. »_

__« Faram, prince Al-Cid. Puisse les dieux vous garder, et adieu. »_

L'homme quitta le parvis, escorté de ses gardes, et disparut sous la pluie battante.

Vaan descendit les dernières marches et embrassa du regard l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le camp des réfugiés qui couvrait la vallée entière brûlait, morceau par morceau, la fumlée montant vers le ciel et voilant le soleil. L'odeur du feu et du sang était étouffante. Le jeune homme eut un violent haut-le-cœur et Balthier crut un instant qu'il allait basculer dans le vide. Il courut vers lui et le retint par les épaules, l'éloignant du bord. Il était si blême qu'on eût dit qu'il allait faire un malaise.

__« Pourquoi… Pourquoi Bergan s'en est-il pris au Grand Pontife ? Pourquoi Bur-Omisace ? »_ souffla Vaan.

__ « Bergan avait succombé au pouvoir du Nihilite. Il a vendu son âme aux démons en se donnant à ces atrocités et il l'a payé de sa vie. »_ fit Balthier.

Il repense au corps sans vie du Haut-Juge qui gisait toujours à l'intérieur du Temple, atrocement démembré, lorsque le Nihilite incrusté dans sa poitrine avait explosé comme une bombe, et réprima un frisson de dégoût. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert d'eau de Vaan, avant de réaliser qu'il le tenait toujours contre lui, et le relâcha. Le groupe déboussolé resta un moment sans dire un mot, puis Basch prit la parole.

__ « Nous devons nous hâter. Retournons à Rabanastre et prenons un aéronef pour Archadès le plus vite possible. »_

__ « Impossible. Si nous y allons par les airs, l'Empire nous cueillera dès que nous aurons mis un pied en pays ennemi. »_ répliqua le pirate du ciel.

_ _« Mais alors, Balthier, comment pourrons nous y aller ? Il n'y a pas de voie maritime, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre trop longtemps. » _s'enquit Ashelia.

__ « Nous devons y aller à pied, c'est le seul moyen de passer la frontière et de traverser Archadia discrètement. Nous emprunterons les anciennes routes commerciales par le Col du Mosphore et les forêts de Salika, ensuite nous rallierons la côte de Phon, c'est encore le moyen le plus sûr. Une fois là-bas, nous couperons à travers les landes de Tsita et nous passerons par les ruines du palais de Sohen. »_ expliqua Balthier, regardant pensivement les îlots volants qui flottaient au-dessus des montagnes.

__ « Tu connais bien l'endroit. Tu pourras nous guider ? »_ fit innocemment Vaan, regardant le brun.

__ « En chemin, nous nous arrêterons à Jahara pour prendre un peu de repos. »_ dit lentement Fran de sa voix grave.

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés, puis redescendirent le long de la vallée du Sanctuaire, réprimant des frissons d'horreur alors qu'ils passaient dans le camp en ruines sous la pluie acide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, Penelo qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes tomba de nouveau à genoux en tremblant, et supplia presque Vaan de la porter. Ils décidèrent sans plus tarder de louer des Chocobos, et Balthier s'adressa à la mog Mandoline.

__ « Trois chocobos, s'il-vous-plaît. »_

__ « Cela vous fera 600 gils, kupopo ! »_ couina la mog en tirant trois oiseaux jaunes par la bride.

__ « Pourquoi seulement trois ? »_ fit Basch._ « Je te rappelle que nous sommes six. »_

__ « Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour louer six chocobos, si nous voulons garder assez pour le reste du voyage nous devons économiser. » _répondit l'homme au fusil.

__ « Balthier a toujours été très…peu enclin à dépenser son argent. »_ fit Fran avec un maigre sourire.

__ « On n'est jamais trop précautionneux. »_

Sur ces paroles, le pirate du ciel mit un pied à l'étrier et enfourcha le chocobo. Vaan installa Penelo sur un deuxième oiseau et s'apprêtait à monter aussi lorsque la longue main griffue de Fran l'arrêta.

__ « Je vais m'occuper d'elle. »_ dit lentement la Viéra, grimpant devant Penelo et se saisissant des rênes.

Vaan protesta et chercha des yeux une autre monture. Basch et Ashelia étaient déjà sur leur chocobo, impatients de partir.

__ « Qu'attends-tu ? Nous devons y aller. » _grommela la princesse à son attention.

Le jeune homme soupira et se dirigea vers Balthier.

__ « J'peux monter ? »_

__ « Depêche toi, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. »_

Le Rabanastien mit un pied dans l'étrier et se hissa sur l'oiseau, voulant monter devant. Mais alors qu'il allait passer sa jambe par-dessus la bête, l'adulte brun l'arrêtz.

__ « Hé, mais que fais-tu ? »_

__ « Ben, j'monte. »_

__ « C'est au premier rôle de l'histoire de tenir les rênes. Monte derrière moi et je nous ouvrirais la marche. »_ fit Balthier, légèrement moqueur.

L'adolescent marmonna une insulte entre ses dents et s'assit derrière le pirate du ciel, se tenant aussi loin que possible de lui. Encore une fois il se retrouvait second derrière lui, non pas que cela l'agaçait réellement, mais tout cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop les promenades que lui et Reks avaient l'habitude de faire à dos de chocobo lorsqu'il était enfant, et Vaan sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ils se mirent en route cahin-caha, traversant les gorges de Paramina dans un froid glacial. La neige crissait sous les pattes des oiseaux et tous frissonnaient dans leurs maigres habits. Pour couronner le tout, un vent puissant se leva, annoncant une tempête de neige. Les chocobos avançaient lentement, et Vaan grelottait de plus en plus, se refusant à se rapprocher de Balthier. L'homme aux cheveux bruns entendit un éternuement étouffé et il se retourna légèrement.

_ « Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher un peu ? Tu meurs de froid. »

_ « F-F-Fiche moi la paix . » fit le jeune homme en claquant des dents.

Balthier haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur route, Fran et Penelo fermant la marche. La tempête se leva tout à fait, et lorsqu'ils passèrent sur les crêtes, les rafales de vent devinrent si violentes que Vaan manqua être désarçonné. Balthier poussa un soupir éxaspéré et passa son bras gauche dans son dos, saisissant le blond par le poignet et l'attirant vers lui.

_ « Ho, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fit ce dernier, glissant vers l'avant.

_ « C'est le rôle d'un meneur de protéger ses équipiers. Arrête de geindre et tiens toi à moi avant de mourir congelé ou de tomber dans un ravin. »

Balthier reprit les rênes. Vaan, juste dans son dos, étouffa un second éternuement et finit par se résigner. Il avança timidement les bras, se laissant aller contre le dos de l'adulte, ses cheveux platines chatouillant le cou de Balthier. Enlaçant la taille du pirate, il hésita encore, puis se serra contre lui, la tête contre son épaule. Sous la chemise et le gilet il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps musclé à la large carrure, et immédiatement, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Un coup de vent l'ébouriffa et il serra Balthier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le pirate du ciel sentit les mains gantées remonter sur son thorse, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, et il eut un large sourire. Vaan ferma les yeux, repensant au carnage dont ils avaient été témoins au sanctuaire. L'image floue de Reks lui passa devant les yeux et il serra les lèvres. Cette guerre infâme n'apportait que malheur et destruction autour d'elle.

Les chocobos continuèrent leur marche lente, silencieux comme des tombes dans un cimetière gelé…

CHAPTER I Owari.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Si vous aimez et que vous voulez la suite, faites une rewiew, ou même si vous n'aimez pas… ben faites une rewiew quand même pour que je puisse m'améliorer. ^^


	2. Chasse

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure : le second chapitre, un peu plus court je pense que le premier. Enjoy et lâchez des rewiews pour que les autres chapitres arrivent.

**Warning :** shounen-ai ?

Chapitre II : Chasse.

__ "Vaan… Hé, Vaan!"_

Le jeune home ouvrit les yeux, à demi-assoupi. Le soleil était descendu très bas sur l'horizon, et déjà les plaines d'Ozmone s'assombrissaient. Bercés par les pas du chocobo, Vaan avait fini par s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Balthier, appuyé contre son dos.

__ __"Mh… Quoi?"_

_ _ "Nous sommes arrives. Regarde!"_

Vaan leva le nez. Devant eux, on pouvait apercevoir le pont qui annoncait le vilage de Jahara. L'adolescent tourna la tête vers les autres. Penelo serrait Fran contre elle, pâle comme un fantôme. La Viéra elle-même semblait épuisée.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont. Les garifs qui y montaient la garde les regardèrent avec curiosité. Vaan lâcha la taille de Balthier et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les jambes engourdies par le voyage. Le pirate brun descendit également et vint tenir le chocobo de Fran alors que celle-çi aidait Penelo à descendre de la selle. L'adolescent blond la saisit par les épaules et la soutint, tandis que la princesse s'approchait des garifs méfiants.

_ _"Bonsoir. Nous sommes des voyageurs fatigues et venons en amis vous demander asile."_

_ _ "Bienvenue, humains. Si vous désirez un lit pour la nuit, adressez vous au gîte, à droite après le pont... »_ répondit le garde soupçonneux.

Ashe le remercia, puis le groupe franchit le Sogoht et pénétra dans le village garif. Allant directement au gîte, ils furent accueillis par une femme garif au ton bourru qui les mena à deux petits yourtes. La nuit tombait rapidement, et déjà dans les foyers les feux ronflaient. Les femmes s'approprièrent l'une des yourtes et les hommes prirent l'autre, fermant l'entrée avec de lourds rideaux. Vaan posa sa besace dans un coin et se jeta sur le lit avec un soupir de soulagement, enlevant précipitamment ses vêtements. Basch eut un petit sourire et Balthier haussa un sourcil en voyant le pantalon de toile valser, révélant deux longues jambes minces et néanmoins solides.

__ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ fit le capitaine à la cicatrice, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

__ « Je suis fatigué, j'me couche. »_ répliqua l'adolescent en sous-vêtements, et il se glissa sous les draps avant de s'endormir d'un seul coup, visiblement rompu par sa journée.

Basch et Balthier échangèrent un regard, puis les chandelles furent éteintes et ils se couchèrent dans leur propre lit. Le pirate du ciel contempla un moment le plafond, pensif. Il se remémorait les évènements de la journée, le sanctuaire, l'attaque de l'Empire, le combat contre le Haut Juge Bergan, le sang, l'incendie dans la vallée, le voyage qui les attendait... Il se souvint du froid glacial, des mains hésitantes de Vaan autour de sa taille, la tiédeur de son corps contre le sien, sa respiration calme qui résonnait dans la yourte... Balthier secoua la tête et se tourna sur le côté en soupirant. Il se faisait sûrement des idées, se dit-il alors qu'il fermait les yeux...

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance s'était légèrement détendue, et avait évolué vers une relative bonne humeur générale. Ils se levèrent tôt, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil venaient illuminer Jahara. Balthier s'habilla sans se presser et vint s'asseoir près du feu extérieur en s'étirant. Penelo faisait cuire des œufs et Basch coupait du pain. Fran offrit un bol de bouillon clair et fumant au pirate brun, qui jeta un œil autour du foyer.

_ _ « Où est Vaan ? »_

_ _ « Il doit dormir encore. Une vraie marmotte... »_ fit Penelo avec un maigre sourire.

_ _ « C'est pas sympa de parler de quelqu'un dans son dos... »_ fit une voix ensommeillée.

Vaan, abruti de fatigue, vint s'asseoir à côté de Balthier. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient en bataille et il papillonnaient des yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

__ « Mets la main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles. » _lui dit Penelo.

_ _ « Mmmh... C'pas ma faute si j'suis crevé. Basch a ronflé toute la nuit._ » protesta l'adolescent en engloutissant son petit déjeuner.

_ _ « Quoi, si fort que ça ? »_ dit Basch, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils déjeunèrent en bavardant normalement, le matin se levant tout à fait. A près le repas, la princesse Ashe vint, accompagné d'un garif aux cornes imposantes.

_ _ « Je viens de parler avec le sous-chef Zayalu ici présent. Il a gracieusement acceptée de nous offrir quelques vivres et de l'eau pour le voyage qui nous attend. »_

_ _ « C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais faire les bagages. »_ dit Fran en se dirigeant vers sa yourte.

Le garif devant eux parcourut le groupe du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Vaan qui finissait de mâcher son pain. Il s'approcha du jeune homme d'un pas pesant.

_ _ « Excusez moi mais... »_

_ _ « Oui ? »_

_ _ « Vous êtes venu pour la chasse ? »_

_ _ « La chasse ? »_

_ _ « Vous êtes bien un chasseur du clan Centurio, n'est-ce-pas ? »_ fit le garif en pointant du doigt un emblème accroché à la ceinture de Vaan. _« J'avais posé une annonce pour qu'on m'envoie un peu d'aide. »_

_ _ « Hum, voyons... Ah oui ! Je me souviens d'un contrat pour Jahara. De quoi s'agit-il ? »_

_ _ « Eh bien... Une horrible créature appelée Ixtab sévit dans les mines de Henne et elle s'en prend à nos guerriers et à nos troupeaux. Mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de l'affronter, voilà pourquoi j'ai sollicité l'aide du clan. Si vous acceptez de tuer cette chose,nous vous récompenserons. »_

_ _ « Hum... Je... »_ commença Vaan.

__ « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Vaan. Nous ferions mieux de partir. »_ grogna Ashelia.

__ « Sauf votre respect, princesse, ce jeune homme est avant tout lié au clan Centurio, et vous pouvez souffrir de passer une journée de plus ici. »_ dit le capitaine Basch.

__ « Merci, Basch. »_ fit le blond, se retournant vers Zayalu. _« J'accepte ce contrat. Dites moi tout ce que je dois savoir. »_

_ _ « Merci. L'Ixtab se trouve dans le deuxième carrefour de la galerie ouest des mines de Henne. C'est une créature terrifiante qui fera tout pour vous effrayer avant de vous attaquer. Mais le véritable danger réside dans ses griffes et ses dents en lames de faux. Le venin de l'Ixtab est un poison mortel, qui tue lentement et dans des souffrances atroces. C'est ce que je vous demande de rapporter en gage de réussite, car c'est également un puissant ingrédient de sorcellerie, mais vous devrez être très prudents. Bonne chance. »_

_ _ « Merci.»_ fit Vaan, et il mit son baluchon sur son épaule.

__ « Hors de question que tu y ailles seul, tu vas te faire tuer. Je viens avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. »_ couina Penelo en glissant son marteau dans sa ceinture, le sourire aux lèvres .

__ « Mais... »_

_ _ « Moi aussi, je viens. Les mines sont vastes et vous seriez capables de vous perdre, tous les deux. »_ fit Balthier en comptant ses balles.

Vaan protesta un peu, puis il se résigna et empoigna ses armes. Les mines de Henne n'étaient pas faciles d'accès, aussi allèrent-ils chercher les chocobos de la veille. Ashe semblait soucieuse.

_ _ « Revenez vite, d'accord ? »_

_ _ « T'inquiète pas. Ce sera l'affaire d'une matinée ! »_ fit Vaan, tout sourire.

Et ils partirent sur les chocobos, à travers les plaines...

Chapter II OWARI .

Merci infiniment d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! m(-_-)m

(Whao, deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine ! Un record ! O_o)

Si vous avez envie de savoir ce qui se passera ! (Ou même seulement si vous avez aimé le chapitre) faites moi une rewiew ! Et je tâcherai de tenir un rythme (à peu près) régulier. ^^


	3. Blessure

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.

NDl'auteure : j'ai mon ordi pour une après midi entière et je ne fais qu'écrire ! O_o

Warning : shounen-ai.

Chapitre III : Blessure.

Le vallon était baigné de soleil. Arrivés à l'ombre de la montagne, ils stoppèrent devant la large galerie qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Un panneau de bois pourri indiquait « Mines de Henne ». Vaan glissa de son chocobo, avisa un arbre et vint y attacher sa monture. Balthier et Penelo firent de même, déchargeant quelques effets supplémentaires des sacs en peau. Vaan resserra la sangle du fourreau de l'épée autour de sa taille et s'avança devant la bouche menaçante.

_ _ « Galerie ouest, c'est ça ? »_

_ _ « Tu connais les lieux. Marche devant. »_ fit Balthier avec un petit sourire.

Ils s'enfonçèrent progressivement dans les mines, suivant les rails rouillés. Leurs yeux s'habituèrent à la semi-obscurité et ils finirent par déboucher sur la galerie et l'aiguillage central. Des lanternes crasseuses brûlaient aux murs et, ça et là, des portes de grillage grinçantes se trouvaient. Vaan avisa un tableau de commandes et l'examina.

__ « Voyons, la galerie ouest... C'est cela. »_

Il tira un petit levier et l'une des portes s'ouvrit. Ils suivirent le chemin des rails et se retrouvèrent devant un premier carrefour, entourés par de majestueux portails rouges ou bleus. Dans un mur, un interrupteur brillait d'une faible lueur bleutée.

__ « Voyons cela... »_ fit le jeune homme en examinant l'engin.

_ _ « C'est incroyable... Ces machines doivent dater du Roi-Dynaste au moins. C'est de l'architecture galthéenne. C'est fou, elles fonctionnent encore après toutes ces années..._ » souffla Penelo, émerveillée.

_ _ « J'espère juste qu'elles marcheront encore lorsque nous voudrons ressortir de cet endroit_ » grommela Balthier.

__ « Ca y est ! »_ fit Vaan en déverrouillant une porte rougeâtre.

Ils 'engagèrent dans le boyau sombre et humide, guettant le moindre son. Après quelques tours et détours, ils aperçurent la lueur des lanternes qui éclairaient le second carrefour. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit donné, un croisement de rails branlants.

__ « L'Ixtab ne doit pas être bien loin... »_ dit Balthier. _« Sortez vos armes et restez groupés dans la lumière. »_

Le trio sortit fusil, épée et dague, se tenant épaule contre épaule dans le petit cercle de lumière. D'inquiétants bruits indiquaient que la bête approchait, de plus en plus près...

Puis ce fut le silence.

_ _ « Il est parti ? »_ chuchota Penelo, inquiète.

Vaan tourna la tête pour lui répondre... et vit l'ombre d'une immense griffe se profiler par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

__ « Penelo, ATTENTION ! »_ hurla-t-il.

La griffe se lança en avant. Vaan se jeta sur Penelo, la saisissant par les épaules, et ils se jetèrent au sol, l'immense tranchant passant à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune homme. Balthier pivota sur lui-même et fit feu, provoquant un flash qui illumina le lieu un bref instant et la jeune fille hurla de terreur.

L'Ixtab était juste au-dessus d'eux, flottant comme un spectre. Il semblait ne pas avoir de corps, et était constitué d'une sorte d'immense crâne monstrueux, à la gueule emplie de crocs acérés et aux orbites vides et noires. Drapé dans une sorte de tissu noir et déchiqueté, le monstre avait d'immenses cornes comme celles des garifs, et de petits bras ridiculement atrophiés, terminés par griffes en lames de faux, d'où coulait goutte à goutte un liquide violacé légèrement fumant.

__ « C'est... C'est lui ! A l'assaut ! »_ cria Vaan, empoignant son épée.

Il se releva en une pirouette et se rua vers la bête affreuse. L'Ixtab pointa un œil glauque sur lui et esquiva la lame en s'élevant dans les airs au-dessus du blond, puis les lames en forme de demi-lune plongèrent vers le dos nu. Vaan perdit l'équilibre et chuta en avant, se retrouvant à plat ventre.

__ « Vaan !_ » cria Balthier.

_**BANG !**_

La balle atteignit le monstre sur la tempe, faisant dévier sa trajectoire. Les griffes gigantesque semblèrent éviter la peau du jeune homme et s'enfoncèrent dans la poussière, effleurant ses hanches. Vaan roula sur le côté et asséna un coup violent de son épée sur le monstre, sectionnant le bras planté dans le sol. L'Ixtab poussa un mugissement terrifiant et s'éloigna, tournant sa grosse tête vers le pirate du ciel brun. Il chargea, cornes en avant. Balthier rechargea et tira de nouveau. Penelo leva le poing et concentra le myste, un vent venu de nulle part agitant ses nattes blondes.

_ _ « Glaces éternelles ! Blizzara ! »_

Le myste bouillonnant fit apparaître un immense bloc de glace qui vint engloutir le monstre. L'Ixtab résista à l'assaut mais se retrouva pris dans un carcan de glace. Vaan le frappa si fort qu'une corne se brisa et la bête lança un coup de faux rageur qu'il para en grimaçant, sa hanche droite l'élançant étrangement.

__ « Il est temps de mettre fin à ce combat. Tous ensemble ! »_ fit Balthier aux deux adolescents.

Ils concentrèrent le myste plus fort que jamais et l'Ixtab fut pris dans l'Impulsion. Balthier déclenchait des vagues d'orbes explosifs qui provoquèrent un véritable **Saccage** dans le boyau souterrain. Vaan engloutit le monstre dans un **Vortex** coloré et Penelo commandait aux **Âmes** qui **Dansaient** autour d'elle. Lorsque le myste en ébullition s'ébranla...

__ « Vaan, recule ! »_ cria Balthier.

Il saisit le jeune homme par l'épaule et le tira à lui, le protégeant de l'explosion de Myste. La **Fusion** des attaques engloutit l'Ixtab et la galerie toute entière dans un torrent de flammes **Calcinantes. **Penelo se protégea avec un sort, restant debout tant bien que mal, tandis que le pirate du ciel plaquait l'adolescent dans un renfoncement de pierre et se collait à lui, son dos large faisant office de bouclier. L'Ixtab poussa un affreux hurlement puis tomba lourdement sur le sol, brûlé au-delà de l'entendement. Puis, lentement, les flammes disparurent. Le silence et les ténèbres revinrent dans la mine. Vaan avait fermé les yeux, ébloui, et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir autour de lui était la roche froide contre son dos et la douceur de la chemise de Balthier, son odeur dans ses narines et son souffle haletant dans son oreille. Lentement, le brun se décolla du blond et rangea son fusil dans le fourreau à sa taille. L'adolescent se frotta le visage et rengaina son épée, ne prêtant plus attention à sa hanche. Penelo ramassa l'une des lanternes brisées et la ralluma comme elle put, jetant une lumière tremblotante dans le carrefour.

L'Ixtab gisait mort, le poison violacé suintant encore de ses griffes recourbées. Balthier sortit une fiole et recueillit le plus de liquide possible, tandis que Vaan ramassait la corne brisée. Elle était incroyablement légère pour sa taille.

_ _ « Avec ça, on pourra montrer qu'on l'a vraiment eu. Et puis, ça pourrait se revendre très cher à Rabanastre. »_ fit-il, satisfait.

__ « Personne n'est bléssé ? »_ s'enquit Penelo.

_ _ « J'ai la hanche un peu raide, mais ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me faire ça en tombant. »_ dit Vaan.

En disant cela, il sourit et posa une main sur sa taille, sans remarquer le trou que les griffes de la bête avaient fait dans sa ceinture de tissu, ni la légère entaille sur sa peau, recouverte de liquide violacé...

_ _ « Je me demande comment une telle bête a pu apparaître ici. »_ fit la jeune fille.

_ _ « Au clan Centurio, on ne se demande pas pourquoi. On est des chasseurs, on reçoit des contrats, on chasse la cible, on touche la récompense. Point final. »_ répliqua le blond en souriant malicieusement.

_ _ « Voyou jusqu'au bout, hein ? »_ lui dit Sarcastiquement Balthier. _« Allez, sortons d'ici, ou le premier rôle de l'histoire va finir claustrophobe. »_

Ils acquiescèrent. Le trio refit le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller en sens inverse, l'adolescent blond portant la corne de l'Ixtab sur son épaule. Penelo poussa un cri de joie en sortant des mines, courant se mettre au soleil, les yeux fermés. Vaan attacha son butin sur la selle de son chocobo, puis se hissa avec peine sur l'animal, sa hanche droit lui semblant raide et engourdie. Il mit ça sur le compte de sa chute et saisit les rênes. Balthier et Penelo enfourchèrent leurs montures en riant, puis les chocobos repartirent dans les vallons herbeux, loin des sombres boyaux des mines, le soleil de midi venant caresser les cheveux étincelants de l'adolescent à la peau hâlée...

Chapter III OWARI.

Merci d'avoir lu ! m(^^)m

Une petit rewiew pour m'encourager à écrire comme une folle ? 8D


	4. Poison

**Disclaimer:** Le personnage de Jeska m'appartient. Tous les autres personnages sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure: Coucou again! Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fic, là où les évènements se suivent et dégringolent! Accrochez vos ceintures! 8) J'aurais sans doute un peu plus de mal à tenir un rythme régulier dans l'écriture, vu que le BAC approche...  
Et en plus, le site a eu un bug monumental m'empêchant de poster le chapitre tout de suite! Maudit sois-tu!  
Bref, chapitre V en cours d'écriture... (^ ^")

**Warning:** shounen-ai, yaoi. Les chapitres suivants seront ratifiés « yaoi » ou « hard yaoi ».

Chapter IV: Poison.

Le sous-chef Zayalu leva sa tête aux cornes imposantes en voyant approcher Vaan, Balthier et Penelo. Il regarda l'adolescent blond déposer la corne de l'Ixtab à ses pieds, et le pirate brun lui montra une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide violacé. Il la prit, la contempla, puis dit lentement:

__ « Je suis très impressionné. Sincèrement, je craignais que vous ne vous en sortiriez pas. Bravo, et merci infiniment. Le poison nous sera précieux pour confectionner de puissants antidotes. Voici votre récompense promise, et vous pouvez garder la corne comme butin. »_

__ « Mais de rien, c'est le devoir d'un chasseur de Centurio. »_ fit Vaan.

Le garif leur offrit une bourse débordante d'argent, puis Ashelia prit la parole.

__ « Dépêchons nous maintenant. Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre. »_ fit elle, pressée de repartir.

Ils allèrent donc chercher leurs chocobos, finissant de charger leurs bagages. Le garif allait leur dire au revoir lorsqu'il remarqua la démarche légèrement boiteuse de Vaan.

__ « Attendez, vous êtes blessé? »_ dit-il, pris d'un doute.

__ « J'ai chuté dans les mines, ce n'est rien. » _lui répondit innocemment le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il grimpa machinalement derrière Balthier et passa un bras autour de sa taille, agitant l'autre en guise d'au-revoir.

__ « Merci pour votre hospitalité! Au revoir! _» cria Penelo, assise derrière Fran.

Ashe et Basch firent au revoir de la main, puis les chocobos repartirent à toute vitesse à travers Ozmone...

Ils traversèrent les plaines herbeuses sous le soleil brûlant de l'après-midi. Penelo jouait avec les cheveux et les oreilles de Fran en riant, Ashe et Basch discutaient âprement sur les évènements récents, réfléchissant intensément à ce qu'ils feraient une fois à Archadès. Balthier sifflotait en conduisant la monture et Vaan, les bras autour de la taille de l'adulte, regardait le paysage défiler. La sentsation d'engourdissement dans sa hanche était descendue dans sa jambe jusqu'à son genou. Il poussa un grognement incompréhensible.

__ « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »_ fit Balthier.

__ « Ma jambe est toute raide. »_ grommela l'adolescent.

__ « Pauvre petit Vaan. La chute a amoché ta jolie jambe? Serais-tu en verre maintenant? »_ ricana l'adulte.

__ « Je t'en fous. Je prendrais une pommade quand on sera rentrés à Rabanastre. »_

__ « Que c'est mignon. »_

L'adulte sentit le poing de Vaan le frapper sur le thorse et il ricana de nouveau, tant il adorait titiller le garçon. Le blond marmonna quelques insultes puis il replongea dans ses pensées, boudeur. Ils franchirent la frontière de Kerwon et foulèrent le continent d'Ordalia, remontant vers le Nord. La sensation d'engourdissement se mua peu à peu en douleur lancinante, et Vaan étouffa un gémissement. S'il se mettait à se plaindre, le pirate du ciel se payerait sa tête jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'adolescent avait étrangement chaud, et la tête commencait à lui tourner.

__ « Tu n'as pas chaud? »_ fit-il.

__ « Non. Pourquoi? »_ dit Balthier.

Vaan ne répondit pas. Lâchant l'adulte d'une main, il tenta de masser sa jambe, étouffant de nouveaux gémissements. La douleur se répandit peu à peu sur toute sa jambe et commença à remonter dans son corps, dans son dos et son bassin.

L'équipe montée sur leurs chocobos arriva enfin sur les plaines de Giza, la saison hyumide battant son plein. La pluie tombait à grosse gouttes et formait des mares peu profondes de boue dans les marais. La température avait brutalement baissé, mais Vaan mourait toujours de chaud, la douleur commençant à le rendre fou. Mais il se taisait, décidé à ne pas céder devant le pirate du ciel dont il ne voyait que le dos et le cou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Avait-il mangé une plante non comestible? Un serpent l'avait-t-il mordu pendant la nuit? Par-dessus son mal-être s'ajouta une étrange sensation de flottement, comme si la réalité se voilait. Vaan crut qu'il allait vomir et serra la taille de l'adulte aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ses mains gantées pressant la peau.

__ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »_ fit Balthier intrigué.

Vaan se sentait partir. Sa tête tournait, il souffrait terriblement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la chemise en toile blanche.

__ "Je... Je..."_ commença-t-il.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se révulsèrent puis se fermèrent, tout son corps se détendit. Ses bras se relâchèrent autour de Balthier, puis, Vaan glissa du chocobo et s'écrasa au sol. Il s'était évanoui. Balthier se retourna interloqué. Penelo et Fran qui arrivaient derrière tirèrent brusquement sur les rênes pour ne pas l'écraser. La princesse stoppa sa monture brusquement.

__"VAAN!"_ hurla Penelo.

__"Vaan!"_ fit le pirate du ciel.

Il sauta du chocobo et courut vers le jeune homme allongé dans la boue. Le retournant sur le dos, il ne cessait de fixer son visage sali, puis il le secoua par les épaules.

__" Vaan! Vaan, ouvre les yeux!"_

__"VAAN! Vaan, qu'est-ce qu'il a!"_ cria Penelo, paniquée.

Fran dut la tenir de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de sauter elle aussi du chocobo.

__"Que se passe-t-il?"_ fit la princesse Ashe, retournant sa monture vers les autres.

__"Je ne sais pas. Balthier et Vaan marchaient devant nous et soudain..."_ fit Fran de sa voix grave.

Balthier, à genoux dans la boue, frictionnait les épaules du jeune homme, le secouait, espérant qu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Il essuya son visage couvert de vase et lui tapota les joues. Vaan ne réagissait pas. Le soulevant d'un bras, il lui pinça l'épaule, deux fois, trois fois, mais sans autre réponse que l'inertie du jeune homme. Il finit par lui asséner une gifle retentissante qui arracha un sanglot à Penelo. Mais le jeune homme resta sans vie, comme foudroyé. Balthier, commençant à paniquer aussi, leva de nouveau le bras pour gifler l'adolescent avec force. Mais une main lui saisit le poignet, arrêtant son geste.

__"Ca suffit, Balthier. Vous allez finir par le tuer."_

C'était la princesse Ashe, qui s'était approchée derrière le pirate et avait stoppé sa main. L'adulte regarda la jeune femme, stupéfait.

_-"Votre Altesse!"_

Il serra le poing, puis se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ashe et se pencha de nouveau sur Vaan. Ses beaux yeux couleur du Nébra restaient résolument fermés. Il passa un bras sous les épaules minces, un autre sous les jambes fines et souleva l'adolescent comme s'il eût été fait de plumes, la tête blonde se renversant en arrière et les bras pendant dans le vide. Courant vers son chocobo, il étendit le jeune homme en travers de la selle, la tête ballotant contre le flanc de l'animal. Basch, en le voyant ainsi insconscient, dans cette position, eut une brutale réminiscence. Il se revit lors de l'assaut de Nalbina, blessé et en sueur, transportant de la même façon le seigneur Rasler mourant, et le capitaine sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Balthier enfourcha de nouveau le chocobo, tenant les rênes d'une main, l'autre posée sur le dos de Vaan. Ashelia remonta sur sa monture derrière Basch.

__" A Rabanastre! En avant!"_ cria la brun.

Puis il frappa avec force les flans du chocobo, et l'oiseau, poussant un piaillement aigu, partit comme une flèche, suivi par ses compagnons. Ils parcoururent le reste du voyage à une vitesse folle, cravachant leurs chocobos, piétinant la boue et sautant par-dessus tous les obstacles qui se présentaient. Lorsque Rabanastre fut en vue, ils accelérèrent encore plus fort, sans même penser une seconde à ralentir en voyant les lourdes portes. Les gardes archadiens pointèrent leur lances en voyant débarquer cette cavalerie singulière, couverte de boue et chevauchant à bride abattue.

__"Halte! vous ne pouvez pas entrer avec vos montures!"_

Ils freinèrent aussi sec, manquant tomber. Vaan glissa légèrement de la selle mais fut retenu par la main de Balthier. Ils descendirent précipitamment des chocobos, les bêtes exténuées flanchant sur leurs pattes. Le pirate brun reprit l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras, resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules et ses jambes. Fran et Ashe déchargèrent les bagages en hâte et un garde furieux s'avança vers eux.

__"A quoi jouiez-vous avec ces chocobos! Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un!"_

__"Nous sommes désolés. Ils se sont emballés en voyant un serpent sur Giza."_ dit Ashe calmement.

__"Grrmf, bon, ça ira pour cette fois."_ grommela le garde. "Mais je vous ai à l'oeil."

__"Et votre ami, il va bien? Il n'a pas l'air très..."_ fit un autre garde en pointant Vaan.

Le regard noir que lui lança Fran l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Ils franchirent les portes en courant presque et parvinrent sur la place des Trois Portes. Il n'était pas encore six heures.

__"Emmenons le chez Migelo. Il pourra nous acceuillir et il connaît des médecins."_ souffla Penelo.

Le groupe fila à travers les quartiers commerçants, des têtes se retournant sur leur passage, et vint frapper à la porte du bazar de Migelo. le vieux vangaa vint ouvrir.

__"Mais... Penelo!"_

__"Migelo! il nous faut un médecin, vite!"_ dit la jeune fille aux nattes blondes.

Balthier franchit le seuil, la tête blonde de Vaan ballotant entre ses bras. Les moustaches de migelo se hérissèrent en reconnaissant le jeune homme couvert de boue.

__"V... Vaan? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé!"_

__"Nous n'en savons encore rien, il s'est évanoui d'un seul coup. S'il-vous-plaît, monsieur Migelo, nous vous demandons humblement l'hospitalité."_ répondit Basch.

__"Ah... Mais bien sûr que ui, voyons! Montez le à l'étage et allez le mettre dans la chambre."_

Le vangaa alla jusqu'à son comptoir, fouilla un tiroir et en sortit un petit rectangle de papier qu'il tendit à Penelo.

__"Va à cette adresse et demande le professeur Jeska. Dis lui que tu viens de ma part."_

La jeune fille prit le papier en main et sortit de la boutique. Balthier grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier étage, entra dans une chambre et vint déposer son fardeau sur le lit à la couette brune. Basch alla ouvrir la fenêtre et Fran s'approcha du jeune homme inerte, prenant son poignet entre ses doigts griffus.

__" Son pouls est faible et sa main est glacée."_ murmura-t-elle, l'oreille basse.

__"Est-ce qu'il est blessé quelquepart?"_ fit Migelo en passant sa tête pointue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

__"Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas semblé."_ fit le pirate brun, assis sur le lit.

__" Il faudrait vérifier."_ dit Fran.

Elle avança une main vers le mince haut de métal lorsque Balthier l'arrêta.

__" Non, Fran. Tu vas, euh... le blesser avec tes griffes."_ bégaya l'adulte.

Basch acquiesca. La Viéra aux longs cheveux argentés les toisa, puis sortit de la chambre. Migelo la suivit. il ne restait plus que Basch et Balthier auprès du lit. Le capitaine dalmascan soupira.

__"Le médecin devra l'examiner de toute manière..."_

__"..."_

__"Et puis il pourrait vraiment être blessé..."_

__"..."_

__"On a pas beaucoup de temps..."_

__"... Soulève-le. Je me charge du reste."_

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, pas franchement à l'aise à l'idée de devoir déshabiller un adolescent, encore plus un adolescent inconscient. Puis Basch souleva doucement la tête et les épaules de Vaan, tandis que Balthier approchait ses mains du vêtement cliquetant. Il décrocha le collier de son cou, ce pendentif dont il ne se séparait jamais, puis fit glisser le haut de cuir et de métal et le posa. Il resta en arrêt un moment devant la peau du thorse nu, souillée par la boue et le sable, marquée par la vie, et néanmoins fine et délicate comme celle d'une jeune femme. Il allait l'examiner de plus près lorsque...

__"Voilà le médecin!"_ cria Penelo en déboulant dans la pièce, les couettes en bataille, haletante.

Elle fut immédiatement suivie dans la chambre par un homme de haute stature d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux grissonnats courts et ébouriffés, au visage sec mais plein de douceur, drapé dans une longue cape pourpre et portant un imposant sac. Il portait de petites lunettes rondes.

__"Je suis le professeur Jeska. On m'a dit que c'était pour une urgence."_ fit l'homme légèrement essoufflé.

Il avisa Vaan étendu sur le lit et marcha jusqu'à lui, écartant Balthier et Basch. Sortant un stéthoscope de sa trousse, il ausculta l'adolescent, puis le tourna sur le ventre, écouta sa respiration. Il palpa son cou, sa taille et son ventre, fronçant les sourcils.

__"Aidez moi à finir de le déshabiller."_ fit-il à l'adresse de Balthier.

Celui-çi, comme hypnotisé, défit maladroitement les jambières en métal de Vaan tandis que le médecin dégrafait la ceinture de soie rouge, puis ils ôtèrent le pantalon, découvrant les jambes minces. Le professeur sortit un petit marteau et frappa le genou de l'adolescent. Il n'y eut pas de réaction. Saisissant une loupe sertie d'un tout petit cristal émettant une lumière vive comme une luciole, il lui ouvrit un oeil et l'examina. Il grommela quelquechose d'incompréhensible en palpant les jambes de Vaan.

__"Je ne comprends pas... Il devrait y avoir..."_

Il s'interrompit en regardant le bassin osseux. Reprenant sa loupe, il s'approcha et eut un hoquet de surprise.

__"Que Kiltia nous vienne en aide!"_

__"Qu'est-ce que c'est!"_ s'exclamèrent les autres quasi en choeur.

Le professeur Jeska replia ses lunettes et se redressa lentement, l'air grave.

__"Je... Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... Je suis profondément affligé de devoir vous l'apprendre, mais..."_

Il leur montra une entaille d'un demi-pouce de long sur la hanche du jeune homme, légèrement violacée. Balthier sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre en reconnaissant la couleur.

__"C'est... du..."_

__"Venin d'Ixtab. Un poison rare mais, ô combien puissant. je ne sais pas comment il a pu se blesser ainsi mais je... je ne peux sauver cet enfant. Dans trois jours au plus, il sera mort."_

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe silencieuse. la pièce se remplit d'un silence si profond que le temps lui-même semblait s'être arrêté. Le sang des membres du groupe se glaca. Fran frissonna de la tête aux pieds, sa longue main griffue se crispant. Basch ouvrit des yeux comme des assiettes et Penelo se laissa glisser, tombant à genous sur le sol, bouche béé. Lentement, les dents sérrées, Balthier fit quelques pas et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa près du lit, sans laisser échapper un mot.  
Le silence d'outre-tombe s'étira, lentement, froid comme un millier de serpents, si pesant qu'il croyaient couler dans de l'eau glaciale. Puis, on entendit un hoquet.

__"V... Vaan va m... mourir?"_ couina une voix étranglée.

C'était Penelo qui venait de parler, tremblant de tout son corps, deux immenses larmes rondes et brillantes roulant sur ses joues, comme deux perles liquides. Le professeur Jeska s'égenouilla également, flottant dans sa cape pourpre, et lui prit doucement les mains, les yeux baissés.

__"Je suis désolé."_

La jeune fille fondit alors en larmes, les épaules secouées de sanglots, hoquetant et se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le front touchant le tapis, misérable. Balthier se prit la tête entre les mains, sous le choc. Basch prit Penelo par les épaules, la relevant doucement, puis il la sortit lentement de la chambre, ses jambes à elle ne la portant plus. Le médecin se releva, se retourna vers Vaan et rangea ses instruments dans sa sacoche. Il marchait vers la porte lorsqu'un bras lui barra le passage.

__" Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le sauver?"_

__"Fran..."_ fit Ashe, interloquée.

__"Fran..."_ souffla Balthier.

La Viéra venait de s'interposer, posant un regard glacial sur Jeska, les lèvres sérrées.

__"Sans l'antidote, je ne peux rien faire. Hélas, il n'y a plus que les garifs qui sachent encore le préparer, et Jahara est loin."_

__"Alors nous retournerons à Jahara."_ dit posément la femme aux cheveux argentés.

Le groupe resta silencieux, puis...

__"Moi aussi. J'irais avec vous."_ fit une petite voix derrière Fran.

Penelo était revenue, les yeux rougis et gonflés par le chagrin, mais une expression ferme et déterminée envahissant son beau visage. Elle parcourut toute la pièce du regard.

__"Je veux aider Vaan, même si je dois aller jusqu'à Ridorana à la nage pour ça!"_

__"Le Sillage est hors d'usage. Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de revenir. Et il y a les monstres..."_ fit Balthier d'une voix éteinte.

Il fut interrompu par une main se posant sur son épaule. Basch planta ses yeux dans ceux du pirate du ciel.

__"J'irais avec elles. J'ai vu assez de morts innocents dans ma vie et..."_

Il frissonna en achevant sa phrase.

__"... et je ne voudrais pas en voir un de plus."_

Balthier ne répondit pas, intrigué. La Viéra, la jeune fille blonde et le capitaine dalmascan sortirent de la pièce, laissant le pirate, la princesse et le médecin seuls avec Vaan.  
Jeska poussa un long soupir.

__"Je peux retarder l'action du poison sur son organisme et le faire aller un peu mieux. Nous gagnerons quelques heures, une journée tout au plus."_

__"Faites, faites." _souffla Ashe.

L'homme revint poser sa trouse près du lit et en tira une seringue qu'il remplit avec un liquide vert. Balthier grimaça en le voyant enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras mince et y injecter le remède. Une fois cela fait, il sortit un flacon qu'il déboucha et le fit sentir à Vaan.  
L'adolescent eut un hoquet, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, toussa avant de se redresser, toussant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

__"Vaan!"_ fit le pirate.

Il vint s'agenouiller près du lit, mais déjà le jeune homme avait refermé les yeux. Le professeur Jeska reposa la tête blonde sur l'oreiller et s'adressa de nouveau à Balthier.

__"Il faut qu'il se repose pour garder des forces. S'il a des convulsions ou s'il s'évanouit de nouveau, faites lui respirer ceci. Je dois partir maintenant..."_

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants mit dans la main du brun le flacon qu'il avait utilisé, puis ramassa son sac et commença à partir, réagrafant sa cape pourpre autour de ses épaules. Sur le pas de la porte, il eut une hésitation.

__"... Faram. Que le Très-Haut soit avec vous, et bonne chance."_

__"Faram, professeur."_ fit Ashe d'un air absent.

Et Jeska sortit. La porte de la boutique claqua au rez-de-chaussée. Bientôt dans la chambre, on n'etendit plus que le grincement de la pendule et la respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme en sursis...

Chapitre IV OWARI.  
-

Pfiooou... Sacré morceau, ce chapitre! Merci de m'avoir lue!

Rewiewez moi pour m'encourager ou juste si vous avez aimé. ^^

Je vais tenter de garder un rythme plus ou moins régulier... enfin, je vais essayer...


	5. Liquide rouge

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Mot de l'auteure: eh ben bonjour à nouveau! J'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent poissible, mais j'ai malheureusement assez peu accès à un ordi, et cela risque de continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année... Bref, nouveau chapitre! Enjoy!

**Warning: **shounen-ai. Probablement du yaoi dans les suivants. 8D

La fin de l'après-midi s'étira de manière chaotique, tantôt lourde et oppressante, comme si le temps inversait son cours, tantôt plus légère, comme si la nouvelle n'était pas si grave. Balthier et Ashe allaient et venaient dans la maison de Migelo et dans la boutique, depuis la chambre jusqu'aux comptoirs, slalomaient entre les étagères, faisant les cent pas dans le couloir, avant de revenir dans la petite chambre, s'asseyant sur le sofa de soie verte ou près du lit. La jeune femme fixa une énième fois le visage endormi de Vaan, puis soupira et alla s'asseoir au bureau. De ses bagages elle avaittiré des cartes d'Ivalice couvertes de signes et de symboles, ainsi qu'une liasse de lettres et un nécessaire à écriture. Elle prit une feuille et se mit à écrire, étudiant attentivement un rapport de situation envoyé par quelque général de la résistance dalmascane. Balthier la regarda faire un moment, puis redescendit dans al boutique.

__"Je savais que cette histoire de Centurio et de voyage dans le ciel était une mauvaise idée..."_ grogna une voix.

Migelo fouillait un panier, se parlant à lui-même. Le pirate du ciel écoutait machinalement, perdu dans de sombres pensées.

__"Un jour, j'aurais mon vaisseau, un jour, je serais pirate du ciel, qu'il disait... Pourquoi je l'ai laissé devenir un chasseur, hein? pourquoi je l'ai laissé s'embarquer dans ce voyage? Vaan, sauver Dalmasca? Venger son frère? Pfff... J'aurais mieux fait d'envoyer cette tête de bois apprendre la menuiserie... S'il savait déjà mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se blesser, ce serait un miracle, grrmf..."_

Balthier eut un léger sourire en écoutant le monologue de Migelo. Il brossait un portrait tout à fait pertinent du jeune homme, grommelant quelques mots comme "effronté", "arrogant", "irresponsable" et autres gentillesses du style. Le vieux vangaa devait vraiment s'inquiéter pourtant.

__"... Grrmgn... Et Penelo, la pauvre fille... Toujours à rattraper les pots cassés et à tenter de le remettre dans le droit chemin... Il a pensé à elle? Pauvre, pauvre enfant... Comme elle pleurait en partant d'ici... Tiens, je vais faire la paperasse, histoire qu'elle ne perde pas sa paye... Par mes moustaches, si ce jeune crétin s'en sort cette fois, je lui passerais un savon dont il se souviendra jusqu'à sa prochaine réincarnation!"_

A l'expression "jeune crétin", Balthier laisse échapper un petit rire. Puis il entendit sonner l'horloge. Migelo revint derrière son comptoir et le remarqua enfin.

__"Ah, vous voilà. Ecoutez, je comprends que ce n'est absolument pas le moment, mais..."_

Le vangaa tira l'homme par la manche et l'entraîna derrière le comptoir. Sur une petite table était posé un plateau chargé d'une abondante nourriture, apparemment fraîchement préparé, exhalant une délicieuse odeur. Des fruits, des petits plats, deux assiettes avec leurs couverts... A cette vue, l'estomac de Balthier poussa un grognement furieux et il se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim. Migelo l'aida à prendre le lourd plateau, puis le pirate tituba de nouveau jusqu'à la chambre, poussant la porte du pied. Le voyant arriver, les bras chargés de victuailles, puis claudiquer jusqu'à la table, Ashelia ouvrit des yeux ronds. Le brun déposa le plateau et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

__"De la part de Migelo, pour son Altesse."_

__"... Merci."_

Elle posa la carte, s'approcha de la table et servit un peu de vin, puis leva son verre vers l'homme.

__"Me ferez-vous l'honneur de partager ce repas avec moi, Balthier?"_

__"Ah... mais naturellement." _souffla l'autre.

Il prit le second verre, s'assit sur le sofa vert, se servit du vin et leva le bras. Mais son geste se suspendit alors qu'il allait trinquer, sa main tremblant alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Ashe le regarda, un triste sourire aux lèvres, puis...

__"Pour Vaan."_ fit-elle.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but. Balthier regarda le liquide parme descendre entre ses lèvres, comme hypnotisé. La jeune femme avait, juste au coin de l'oeil, uhne petite larme qui se cachait, incapable de couler, petite perle liquide sur sa peau fine. Le pirate du ciel baissa les yeux et reposa son verre, la gorge si sérrée qu'il aurait été incapable de boire quoi que ce soit. prenant l'un des couteaux, il avança la main vers les plats d'argent...

Le repas se fit quasiment dans dans un silence mortuaire. Les plats de Migelo étaient absolument délicieux, il méritait amplement son titre de fournisseur officiel de son Excellence le Consul Vayne Solidor, mais ils mangèrent assez peu. Ashe repoussa son plat et se resservit un cinquième verre de vin en soupirant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas boire autant, que c'était indigne de la princesse de Dalmasca, mais les exigences de l'etiquette lui semblaient bien loin, alors que le liquide au goût si particulier coulait dans sa gorge. Elle posa son verre et regarda Balthier. Celui-çi n'avait pas touché à son verre, ni au contenu de son assiette. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, regardant le mur sans le voir. Ashe poussa un soupir déchirant, l'alcool apaisany la dure réalité. Vaan n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ni même remué de toute la soirée. Il dormait du sommeil du juste et de l'innocent. la jeune femme se sentait lasse, engourdie, vidée de ses forces.

__"Je suis fatiguée..."_

Le pirate du ciel tourna son regard vers elle, sans lui répondre. La jeune femme avait le teint légèrement rosi.

__"Si fatiguée..."_ marmonna-t-elle.

Ashe reposa ses couverts et s'allongea sur le sofa vert anis, al tête lui tournant légèrement. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard...

__"Peut-être devrions-nous décider qui veillera sur Vaan cette nuit?"_ souffla Balthier.

Sa tentative d'engager un semblant de conversation resta sans réponse. Le brun tourna la tête vers la princesse.

__"Altesse?"_

Sa seule réponse fut une respiration légère. La jeune femme s'était purement et simplement endormie, vaincue par les émotions, la fatigue et le vin dalmascan. Balthier soupira et parcourut la chambre du regard. Dans un coin, posées sur un guéridon, il repéra une pile de couvertures, se leva, alla en prendre une et revint étendre le large rectangle de tissu moelleux sur Ashe. A l'horloge on entendit sonner 10h. Retournant s'asseoir à la table, il avisa soudain le verre de vin qu'il avait délaissé lors du repas. Ashelia avait pu s'endormir telle une enfant en buvant. S'il buvait, pourrait-il lui aussi oublier? le cauchemar qui envahissait leurs vies disparaîtrait-t-il avec ce liquide rouge comme du sang? Balthier approcha le verre de ses lèvres...

__"Mh... mmh..."_

L'homme se figea. Vaan remua faiblement, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et il regarda vers le pirate.

__"... Balthier?"_

Le verre glissa de sa main et atterit sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin, faisant se répandre la boisson sur le sol. L'homme se leva, comme électrisé, fixant le blond avec incrédulité. Puis, mû par une force qui le dépassait, il courut vers le lit et entoura l'adolescent de ses deux bras, éclatant bruyamment de rire.

__"Vaan!"_

__"H... Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! Lâche moi! Balthier!"_ fit l'adolescent, se débattant faiblement.

__"Tu es vraiment un coriace, toi! Sacré Vaan! Increvable, pire qu'un rat!"_

__"C'est censé être un compliment!"_ grogna le jeune, dont la tête l'élancait toujours.

Balthier finit par lâcher Vaan, pleurant presque de rire, un rire nerveux. Celui-çi arrangea maladroitement ses cheveux ébourriffés.

__"Aouch... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un Béhémoth en rut. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

A ces mots, le sourire de Balthier disparut et la triste réalité lui revint en plein visage. Vaan était peut-être réveillé, mais il risquait de se rendormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller... Le brun expliqua la situation calmement, tentant de retenir les trémolos dans sa voix. Vaan écouta d'une oreille à peu près attentive. Lorsque Balthier eut fini son récit, il resta silencieux un petit moment.

__"Je vais mourir dans les trois jours qui viennent, c'est ça?"_ lâcha-t-il enfin.

__"Vaan..."_

Balthier s'attendait à le voir trembler, éclater en sanglots, entrer dans une rage indescriptible, hurler, le frapper... Cependant...

__"... Dis moi, pourquoi je suis quasiment à poil!"_ fit le blond d'une voix parfaitement désinvolte.

Il poussa la couverture, révélant son corps mince juste caché par un fin slip de coton. Le brun regarda l'adolescent se redresser sur ses oreilles, interloqué. Il finit par balbutier une réponse.

__"Ah... C'est que... le médecin a dû t'examiner et..."_

__"Raaah non pitié! La honte! Vite, où sont mes vêtements!"_

Balthier ahuri indiqua une armoire, là où Migelo avait rangé les effets personnels de l'équipe. Vaan sauta du lit et se rua vers le meuble, commençant à se rhabiller précipitamment. En vérité il était affreusement gêné, les oreilles rouges d'embarras.

__"Nom d'un chien, non seulement je vais crever mais en plus je vais crever couvert couvert de déshonneur! Vous étiez pas obligés, j'ai ma fierté aussi!"_

Et il continua de grogner force malédictions contre toutes les divinités connues, sa ceinture entre les dents, les cheveux en bataille, tentant d'enfiler son pantalon en sautillant sur un pied. Dans un autre contexte la scène eut été d'un comique déplorable, mais Balthier était trop éberlué pour faire la moindre réflexion. Vaan sentit sa tête lui tourner violemment et il perdit l'équilibre.

__"Woh là!"_

Le pirate du ciel le reçut presque instinctivement dans ses bras, plongeant son regard noisette dans celui-çi vers d'eau du blond.

__"Et moi qui commençait à me demander si tu avais réellement été empoisonné..."_

__"Ah... ahahaha..."_

Il le traîna de nouveau jusqu'au lit, où ils s'assirent.

__"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est malade et qu'on s'agite!"_

__"Grrmf..."_

__"Et regarde comment tu es attiffé! Voilà bien les manières d'un voyou, fût-il de Dalmasca!"_

Vaan laissa Balthier arranger ses vêtements et sa coiffure en protestant. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis...

__"Je sors."_

__Pardon?"_

__"Je vais faire un tour dehors. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air et j'ai une dalle pas possible." _fit Vaan en se levant du lit.

__"Il y a un plateau."_ dit le pirate.

__"Pas envie de manger les restes. Je suis pas un chien."_

La réplique était cinglante. L'adulte fronça les sourcils et saisit l'adolescent qui se dirigeait vers la porte par le poignet.

__"Tu n'iras nulle part."_

__"Ah ouais? Arrête moi pour voir?"_ sifflota le blond.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Vaan sourit.

__"Viens avec moi. Je te ferai voir Rabanastre sous un jour nouveau. La nuit, cette ville change."_

__"Tête de bois jusqu'au bout, hein?"_

__"... 'Me dis pas que tu sors jamais la nuit."_

__"Disons que d'habitude mes nuits se passent en intérieur et en charmante compagnie..."_

__"Je me disais aussi. Allez, viens."_ fit l'adolescent.

Il traîna presque le brun jusqu'à la porte. Balthier n'eut que le temps de se retourner vers Ashe toujours endormie sur le sofa, le vacarme de Vaan ne l'ayant visiblement pas dérangée le moins du monde. Le vin dalmascan avait des propriétés somnifères étonnantes, pensa Balthier, qui commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise de quelque substance hallucinogène, avant de suivre Vaan dans le couloir...

__"Mais pourquoi je te suis alors que tu veux sortir je-ne-sais-où? Et pourquoi tu veux sortir d'abord, je devrai te recoucher de force..." _grommela-t-il.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée en boitant légèrement, il poussa la porte et sortit, suivi par le pirate. La nuit était douce, les températures agréables, et Rabanastre fourmillait d'agitation et de vie presque autant que le jour, les rues éclairées par les feux des lanternes et les lumières dorées de cristaux scintillants, incrustés dans les réverbères ou les montants des colonnes. Balthier n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans Rabanastre la nuit, et le spectacle n'était pas désagréable. Partout les rires et les conversations filaient. Vaan partit droit devant, fendant les colonnes de passants. Le brun suivit tant bien que mal.

__"Attends, Vaan! Où vas-tu?"_

__"Rattrape-moi, si tu peux! Ahahaha!"_

Le sale gosse! jura intérieurement Balthier, coursant Vaan à travers les rues. Ils débouchèrent sur la place des Trois Portes, un peu moins fréquentée qu'en journée. L'immense fontaine au centre ressemblait vaguement à une réplique miniature du palais. Balthier suivit les éclats des cheveux blonds jusqu'au rebord du bassin, mais il le perdit subitement de vue.

__"Vaan? Mais où est-il encore passé?"_

L'homme tourna la tête de part et d'autre, sans remarquer celui qui s'approchait dans son dos...

__"Uwah!"_

**Splash!**

Poussé en avant par une main gantée, Balthier perdit l'équilibre et chuta dans l'eau peu profonde, sous les ricanements des badauds. Sortant la tête du bassin, il entendit un rire, plus clair et plus bruyant que les autres. Vaan, accoudé au rebord de la fontaine, s'esclaffait en voyant le brun trempé. Balthier le fusilla du regard en se relevant, le blond se tenant les côtes à deux mains tellement il riait.  
Après un croche-pied très bien placé, ce fut au tour de Vaan de finir dans l'eau, Balthier le tenant à bout de bras par son mince haut de métal. Il lui enfonça la tête dans la fontaine et le ressortit, un sourire presque machiavélique glissant sur son visage.

__"Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas abréger ton agonie en te noyant?"_ ricana-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le blond lui cracha violemment de l'eau en plein visage et explosa de rire à nouveau. Balthier poussa un immense soupir d'éxaspération et le remit debout d'une seule main, essorant sa chemise de l'autre.

__"Si tu n'étais pas sur le point de mourir, je t'aurais volontiers administré une correction monumentale devant tout Rabanastre..."_

__"Tu l'as dit toi-même: je suis un voyou, sale et sans honneur. Et ça c'était pour m'avoir défroqué quand je dormais."_

Vaan se secoua comme un jeune chien, sourit et croisa les bras derrière la tête, regardant Balthier essuyer ses cheveux bruns. Mais son sourire sonnait faux. En vérité il se sentait prêt à pleurer. Plus que jamais il savait que son temps était compté. Puis il se résigna et secoua encore une fois la tête, regardant le palais.

__"... Viens, Balthier. On y va."_

__"Pour que tu me couvres encore de ridicule en public? non merci, je préfère encore rentrer."_

__"Mais..."_

__"Bonne nuit, Vaan."_

Il allait repartir, furieux, lorsqu'il sentit une main fine et gantée de métal lui saisir la chemise.

_"_Attends! S'il-te-plaît..."_ fit la petite voix de Vaan dans son dos.

Le brun resta un moment interdit, poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers le jeune homme. Celui-çi avait baissé les yeux.

__"Je ne m'enfuirais plus, okay?"_

__"Pfff... Bon, d'accord. On y va."_ lâcha le pirate, déboussolé par son visage attristé.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis repartirent à travers Rabanastre. Les lumières douces des cristaux scintillaient dans la ville comme autant d'étoiles.

__"... Et au moins, nous sommes propres maintenant."_ soupira Balthier en regardant le ciel...

CHAPTER 5 OWARI.  
-

Vaan est ressuscité? Mais pour comben de temps...

Bon, bon, bon, chapitre peut-être un peu plus joyeux que les autres. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la romance! 8D  
Je ne blague qu'à moitié. Rewiewez et vous saurez la suite. Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute très long... 8)

Mais n'allez pas croire que c'est la fin, nan mais ho! XD

Rewiew?


	6. Rêve

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient et ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Personnages issus de DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY Duodecim.

**Warning:** shounen-ai.

Merci de respecter les auteurs et leur travail.

Ndl'auteure: FOUTU BUG DE SITE A LA NOIX! J'écris mes chapitres mais je ne peux pas les publier... -_-

Bref, un nouveau chapitre! Plus long, et maintenant que Vaan est debout et qu'il a l'air en bonne santé, que va-t-il pouvoir se passer? :D

CONSEIL: j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant "Last Night Good Night" de Miku Hatsune. Je vous recommande vivement de mettre cett echanson en arrière-plan pendant que vous lisez, le résultat est juste génial!

Balthier, le pirate du ciel, et Vaan, le voyou dalmascan, déambulèrent un moment dans les rues commerçantes de Rabanastre, leurs vêtements finissant de sécher. Le brun ne cessait d'épier ce qui se passait autour de lui, visiblement peu habitué à l'ambiance nocturne de la ville, alors que le blond semblait parfaitement détendu. Après tout, il était dans son élément. Combien de fois avait-il pu parcourir ces rues larges et animées comme un plein jour? Quels passages sombres et invisibles avait-il pu emprunter? Se demandait l'homme, regardant l'adolescent bavarder joyeusement avec des passants. Un gamin fendit la foule, ses cheveux chocolat flottant sur son habit vert.

__"Vaan!"_

__"Kytes!"_ fit le blond. (1)

Ils s'étreignirent amicalement, l'enfant arrivant à peine à la poitrine de l'adolescent.

__"J'ai entendu que tu étais revenu, et voilà! Pourquoi tu n'es pas passé nous voir, moi et Filo? On se demandait où t'étais! Alors, ce voyage! Il parait que tu as traversé tout Dalmasca! C'est vrai que sur Kerwon il y a des forêts vastes comme des océans et des monstres si gros qu'ils cachent le soleil!"_ fit le petit, surexcité.

__"Eh bien euh..."_

__"Hu-HUM!" _fit Balthier en se raclant la gorge.

Kytes se figea et sembla enfin remarquer le pirate. Vaan s'éclaircit aussi la gorge.

__"Oh, Vaan, tu étais avec un ami? Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger!"_

__"Mais non, ça va."_

__"bon, ben je vais y aller alors. Vaan..."_

__"Oui?"_

__"Tu... vas repartir? Pour ton grand voyage?"_

Vaan eut un petit rire.

__"Héhé... eh oui, je vais bientôt m'en aller."_

__"Bon..."_ fit Kytes en commençant à s'éloigner. _"Et, euh, Vaan!"_

__"Ouais?"_

__"Quand tu rentreras, tu nous raconteras tout! Hein!"_

__"Ah ça oui!"_ fit le blond en riant.

__"Promis, hein? Allez, je file!"_

Kytes disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Balthier resta dubitatif un instant, puis lui et vaan continuèrent leur chemin. Ils déambulèrent tranquillement dans Rabanastre, puis passèrent sur un pont. Vaan s'accouda au rebord. De là où ils étaient, on pouvait contempler toute l'artère principale de la ville, avec le palais et les jardins nobles si l'on regardait au nord, et tous les quartiers commerçants au Sud. Ce pont tendu entre les deux hémisphères de la haute ville offrait une magnifique vue sur Rabanastre. Vaan leva les yeux vers l'immense palais royal.

__"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas?"_ fit-il à l'adresse du pirate. (2)

Balthier vint s'appuyer contre le garde-fou et regarda. En effet, la vue nocturne était incomparable. Partout on voyait les lueurs douces et tremblotantes des cristaux solaires danser dans les rues dans les rues et les jardins, les ombres des bâtiments formant d'immenses monstres silencieux. Vaan alla se pencher de l'autre côté. Au loin, une immense porte laissait passer les aéronefs en hauteur. Le jeune homme contempla cette immense ouverture, puis il leva les yeux au ciel.

__"Depuis que je suis gosse, je viens ici regarder les aéronefs passer. Mon plus grand rêve, c'était de devenir pirate du ciel... Et puis un jour, Ashe m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai compris que ce n'était qu'une fuite en avant, rien de plus."_

Balthier le regarda, interloqué.

__"Et tu as abandonné ton joli rêve juste pour les beaux yeux de la princesse? Comme c'est romantique, j'en pleurerais."_ ricana-t-il.

__"C'est pas ça, 'bécile!" _grommela l'adolescent. _"J'ai juste compris que... Si je veux être libre, mais que même le ciel n'est plus libre, ça n'a pas de sens. Alors je vais agir, au nom de Dalmasca, au nom de tous ceux que la guerre a pris... Au nom de Reks... J'aiderais Ashe, j'ai compris que Dalmasca devait être libéré, que ce conflit devait prendre fin, pour que le ciel d'Ivalice redevienne libre comme avant. Et alors..."_

Il tourna la tête vers Balthier, son visage mutin esquissant un sourire.

__"Je deviendrai un grand pirate du ciel, plus grand que toi et même que n'importe qui d'autre! Je serais... le capitaine Ratsbane Vaan de Dalmasca!"_ dit-il, plein de défi. (3)

Le brun le regarda un moment, puis sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds.

__"J'ai hâte de voir ça. Une vraie terreur..."_ fit-il en riant.

Mais son rire se coupa lorsqu'il avisa le bandage autour de la taille et la hanche du jeune homme. Vaan avait tant d'espoir en l'avenir, il voulait sans doute construire cet avenir... Balthier regretta soudainement de ne pas lui avoir permis de prendre les commandes du Silllage, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Vaan dut remarquer les sombres pensées de l'homme aux cheveux courts, car il se pencha en avant et le regarda par en-dessous, plongeant ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux de Balthier.

__"Hé, ça va?"_

__"Mmh... Oui."_

Quel affreux compagnon il faisait. Penser aussi tristement alors qu'il devrait au contraire le réconforter, le voir rire et sourire pendant qu'il le pouvait. Balthier secoua la tête et ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux de Vaan en souriant.

__"Ho, arrête avec mes cheveux!"_

__"Je n'y peux rien, de toute manière, ils sont très jolis quand ils sont ébouriffés."_ ricana le pirate.

Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, mais la réaction de l'adolescent le surprit. Vaan rosit en entendant le compliment, secoua la tête et se détourna, lissant nerveusement une de ses mèches blondes. Même si Penelo lui avait souvent fait ce genre de compliment, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de Balthier. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers la ville et marmonna une réponse.

__"Moi je préfèrerais avoir tes cheveux. Ils sont lisses et... bien coiffés. J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire pareil."_

Balthier rit de bon coeur en voyant la gêne du blond. Vaan n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus belle qu'il eût jamais rencontré, mais il avait comme un petit quelquechose de plus, imperceptible, qui le rendait tout à fait... spécial. Etait-ce son caractère extraverti, ses beaux yeux couleur du Nébra? Etait-ce son innocence ou son manque flagrant de délicatesse quand il s'exprimait, qui le rendaient tout à fait...

__"... charmant?"_ murmura Balthier.

__"Hum?"_

__"Hum, euh... Les cheveux souples comme les tiens! Je trouve ça... charmant. Ils sont rebelles, libres, on a envie de jouer avec. C'est ça qui est mignon."_ bégaya le pirate.

Venait-il réellement de trouver Vaan... charmant! Agréable à regarder, peut-être, mais charmant? Balthier commençait à douter de lui-même. Vaan rougit un peu plus, puis secoua la tête et frappa le pirate sur l'épaule en protestant.

_"M... Mignon! Arrête, je suis pas mignon, ça fait fillette!" fit-il.

__"Je suis sûr qu'avec des nattes, on te prendrait pour la soeur de Penelo. Tu serais **mignon**!"_

__"Ahaha, arrête!"_

__"Mignon, mignon!"_ faisait le brun.

Ils rirent ensemble, se tenant les côtes. Vaan riait, riait, tirant la langue, et Balthier pleurait presque, tant la situation avait perdu son sérieux. La conversation avait dégénéré en un fou rire, et plusdieurs passants les regardaient avec curiosité. Ils finirent par se calmer. Vaan se releva, alors qu'il était tombé assis par terre. Balthier, plié en deux, retrouvait son souffle à grand-peine.

__"Pfffhahahaha... Toi alors... ouuuf..."_ grogna Vaan.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et cessa de rire. Son regard s'éteignit et il devint presque rêveur.

__"... On ne voit pas les étoiles ce soir. D'habitude on peut."_

__"Normal, ici, entre les fumées des aéronefs, les nuages... On ne doit pas voir grand-chose."_

Vaan soupira. Il semblait presque triste, cherchant vainement les étoiles. Balthier sentit ses oreilles chauffer et il se rapprocha, posant sa main sur celle de Vaan, sur la pierre froide.

__"Un jour, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit, là où on voit la voûte céleste du Nord et du Sud, depuis l'Orient jusqu'à l'Occident, là où le ciel est clair comme l'eau du Nébra."_

__"Promesse en l'air..."_ commença le blond.

__"Et là, on regardera les étoiles. Je te montrerai toutes les constellations qui existent, c'est le B. de tout pirate du ciel qui se respecte."_ lui souffla le brun, pressant la main fine sur le marbre.

Le blond déglutit, gêné. Il retira sa main, sans répondre. Balthier se racla la gorge, embarassé.

__"Heum. Euh... Tiens, tu sens cette... euh... odeur?"_

L'adolescent leva le nez à nouveau. Effectivement, un délicat parfum de nourriture flottait dans l'air.

__"Ouais, ça sent bon. On dirait du..."_

**Grrrrouic!**

Balthier s'étrangla de rire malgré lui. L'estomac de Vaan venait de protester de façon sonore , indiquant sans doute que celui-çi mourait de faim. Plaquant ses mains sur son ventre, l'adolescent devint cramoisi.

__"Euh, ah ben oui, j'ai euh... pas mangé depuis ce matin."_

__"Eh bien, retournons à nos priorités, héhéhéhé... Quelle que soit cette odeur, laisse moi t'acheter, ahaha, de quoi calmer ton estomac."_ fit le pirate, une larme de rire coulant sur son visage.

__"Arrête de rire! C'normal d'avoir faim!"_ lui cria l'adolescent, les oreilles en feu.

Balthier cesse de rire et sourit de toutes ses dents au jeune homme. Ils contemplèrent la ville une dernière fois, puis continuèrent leur chemin, suivant les effluves sous les étoiles voilées...

CHAPTER 6 OWARI.

Notes:  
(1) Je me suis basée sur le design de Revenant Wings pour décrire Kytes. Je le trouve trop mignon avec son habit de mage vert.  
(2) Ce pont est celui sur lequel nous recontrons Penelo au tout début du jeu, juste après avoir chapardé une bourse. Cet endroit est juste magnifique! *w*  
(3) "Ratsbane Vaan", littéralement "Vaan la terreur des rats", est le surnom que le vieux Dalan donne à Vaan dans FFXII. Ce nom est classe je trouve, et puis après tout, Vaan au début du jeu s'entraîne au combat dans les égoûts, contre des rats...

Rewiew please? *o*  
Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus long, mais surtout très long à publier... Bugs à la noix! :(


	7. Sentiments

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

**Ndl'auteure:** youhou, c'est Mamzelle Piano! Les bugs récurrents du site et de nombreux problèmes d'Internet m'ont empêchée d'écrire pendant un certain temps mais bref... Vous savez quoi? J'ai fini FFXII ce mercredi. Et... j'ai pleuré tout le long. Ce jeu devrait être inscrit au patrimoine mondial de la Culture. TTwTT  
Enfin, je ne vais pas vous spoiler, mais il y a une scène dans cette fin qui m'a énormément marquée et qui me donne la preuve formelle qu'il y a quelquechose entre Balthier et Vaan. Oui oui oui! Donc... A tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas fini, foncez! Et à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas commencé... Allez le commencer immédiatement bande d'incultes! XD  
Je vais me refaire une partie je pense... Mais d'abord, je vais m'acheter Revenant Wings sur DS demain matin... J'ai trop envie de retrouver Vaan, Penelo, Balthier et toute la clique! Et je voudrais également jouer aux Tactics... Enfin bref, amusez vous avec ce "chaud" chapitre! 8D

**Warning:** shounen-ai, yaoi.

__ « Ca vient sûrement du marché de Mussul.C'est là que la ville est la plus animée.»_ fit Vaan.

__ « Je te suis, je ne vais pas tellement dans le quartier commercant. »_

Ils suivirent le doux parfum et débouchèrent sur le marché en question. Du haut de l'escalier où ils se trouvaient, ils embrassaient du regard la longue procession des boutiques colorées, des petites places publiques, des terrasses et des balcons. Le tout était inondé de lumières. L'endroit était très animé, des vendeurs criaient leur slogans, des clients négociaient âprement, tout était empli de sons et d'odeurs entremêlées. L'estomac de Vaan criait famine lorsqu'ils avisèrent un étal d'où s'échappait la délicieuse odeur.

__ « Oh, des pains dalmascans! »_ fit l'adolescent.

__ « Des quoi? »_

__ « De la viande, des légumes et des épices, dans un pain à la farine complète et garni de graines d'alraune. J'adore ça! »_

Balthier rit en voyant Vaan essuyer un filet de salive au coin de ses lèvres.

__ « Je vois. »_ fit-il en s'approchant de l'étal. _« Deux pains dalmascans, s'il-vous-plaît. »_

__ « Avec ou sans miel? »_ questionna le vendeur.

Balthier hésita, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Vaan passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du pirate.

__ « Avec miel pour moi! »_

__ « Bien messieurs! »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme leur tendit deux pains ronds et fumants.

__ « 50 gils, monsieur. »_

Balthier regarda Vaan, puis tira une pièce d'étain de sa poche et paya. L'adolescent le regarda avec gratitude, puis ils repartirent en quête d'un endroit où manger tranquillement. Le brun se sentait maintenant prêt à dévorer un chocobo, alors qu'il y a quelques instants il aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Le sourire radieux du blond semblait lui avoir ôté un poids du coeur et il se sentait plus léger. Sur la petite place, ils virent un large banc de pierre et s'y assirent. Non loin d'eux, un petit groupe de musiciens jouait, une femme chantant d'une voix claire. Ils écoutèrent les joyeuses mélodies en attaquant leur repas. Balthier examina d'abord sa part avant de mordre dedans. C'était délicieux, la viande fondait dans la bouche, les légumes étaient fermes et les épices subtilement dosées? Vaan mangeait avec voracité son pain, du miel doré coulant sur ses doigts et son visage.

__ « C'est bon? »_ fit ironiquement le pirate.

__ « Mmmhhf... Ch'est très bon! »_ répondit le jeune homme, la bouche pleine.

__ « Je peux goûter avec le miel? »_

__ « Bien ch'ûr! »_

Vaan tendit le bras en se rapprochant de Balthier. L'homme prit le poignet de l'adolescent qui tenait le pain et le porta à sa bouche, prenant une petite bouchée. Le miel tiède donnait à la viande et aux épices une saveur complètement différente, tout à fait originale.

__ « En effet, c'est délicieux. Je ne connaissais pas. »_

Vaan lâcha un rire étouffé et avala avec peine son énorme bouchée, du miel suintant sur ses doigts et ses lèvres. Le regard de Balthier se suspendit un instant lorsque l'adolescent entreprit de lécher le liquide doré sur sa main et son menton, suçotant avec application chacun de ses doigts. Le pirate se sentit légèrement rêveur, et en même temps, il avait incroyablement chaud. Le blond avait fermé les yeux, grognant de plaisir alors qu'il finissait de lécher le miel. En réalisant ce à quoi il pensait, Balthier retint une exclamation.

__ « Oh... Ah! »_

__ « Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_ fit innocemment l'adolescent.

__ « Euh... Rien je croyais avoir, euh... reconnu cette chanson. »_ bégaya l'homme en désignant les musiciens.

__ « Ah... ils vont jouer des danses maintenant je suppose. »_ souffla l'autre, pensif.

En effet, les musiciens entamèrent un nouveau morceau, et quelques personnes se mirent à danser. Balthier finit son pain en quelques bouchées, gêné. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de s'imaginer! Surtout avec Vaan... Ce "charmant" Vaan, ce "joli" Vaan... Le brun secoua la tête en remarquant le regard intrigué de l'adolescent et tenta de lancer la conversation.

__"Et... tu sais danser?"_

__"Moi! Euh... Non. La dernière fois que j'ai dansé avec une fille je lui a broyé le pied. L'horreur..."_

__"Héhéhé. C'est tout toi ça."_ fit Balthier.

__"J'aurais aimé savoir danser. J'aurais eu l'air moins stupide aux fêtes."_ soupira le blond.

Balthier eut comme un déclic. Sautant sur ses pieds, il saisit Vaan par le poignet et le tira en avant d'un air décidé.

__"B... Balthier! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

__"Viens, je vais te montrer comment on danse."_

__"Mais, mais non! Lâche moi, je sais pas danser, j'ai dit!"_

__"Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre alors!"_ ricana le brun.

L'adolescent fut entraîné par la forte de l'homme sur la petite place, malgré ses protestations. Le pirate héla la chanteuse et lui lança une pièce de cuivre qu'elle rattrapa.

__"Une valse, je vous prie."_

__"Une... valse?"_ fit Vaan, ahuri.

__"Enfin, quelquechose de beau."_

La femme aux lunettes noires et aux longs cheveux bruns sourit et fit signe à ses musiciens. Ils commencèrent une douce mélodie, le piano démarrant sur un simple mais superbe solo. Balthier traîna Vaan un peu plus loin et se tourna face à lui. L'adolescent était devenu rouge tomate, et il déglutit lorsque l'adulte posa ses larges mains sur ses deux épaules.

__"Un: face à face avec le partenaire."_ fit Balthier en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

__"C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule."_ grogna Vaan en voulant s'éloigner.

__"Je plaisante, je plaisante. Approche toi, les pieds face aux miens."_

Vaan vint se positionner devant Balthier, sa tête arrivant à hauteur du menton du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras.

__"Je vais te guider. Donne ta main."_

L'adolescent tendit timidement sa main. Passant son bras gauche autour de la taille de Vaan, Balthier l'attira à lui, sa main se posant au creux des reins du garçon. De sa main droite il prit le poignet du blond et lui fit poser la main sur son épaule gauche, puis il lui saisit l'autre main.

__"Suis le mouvement de mes pieds, mais laisse moi conduire tes pas, d'accord?"_

__" ...'kay."_

La douce voix de la chanteuse ainsi que quelques cordes légères se joignirent au piano alors que Balthier entrainait doucement Vaan sur la place. ce n'était pas vraiment une valse, plutôt une douce ballade.

**_Tu disais que mon amour était tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour y arriver_**  
**_Mais je sais que ces mots ne sont pas totalement vrais._**  
**_Voilà le chemin que tu cherches, une porte ouverte_**  
**_Vers des mondes que tu rêves d'explorer_**

Le blond tentait de suivre les pas avec application, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. En vérité il repensait à ce que son long voyage l'avait amené à découvrir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le pirate du ciel, il avait pu toucher son rêve du doigt, vu des pays dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, vécu tant de choses...

**_Va, si tu dois continuer seul_**  
**_De mon côté, j'y arriverais_**

Tout à l'heure, sur le pont... il lui avait montré son rêve, sans aucune défense, et le pirate ne s'était pas payé sa tête comme à l'habitude. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte il n'était pas aussi arrogant que ce que Vaan avait pu un jour penser.

**_Avec le temps, je sais que tu comprendras_**  
**_Qui j'étais vraiment, et ce que je voulais te dire_**  
**_Je t'aimais assez_**  
**_Pour te laisser librement partir_**

Balthier, la main sur ses reins, le conduisait doucement, sur un tempo lent. Le jeune homme avait une taille fine et sa peau était douce et ferme comme celle d'une femme. Balthier, tout en restant impassible en apparence, doutait affreusement de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il avait une furieuse et coupable envie de serrer ce corps mince contre lui avant qu'il ne s'en aille...

__"Rapproche toi, tu danses avec moi, pas avec une Seeq."_

Il resserra sa prise sur Vaan et l'attira contre lui. Le blond se laissa faire, rosissant légèrement. Quelques personnes les regardèrent d'un air curieux, et deux femmes gloussaient en s'extasiant sur la beauté du brun. Vaan les regarda du coin de l'oeil en fronçant les sourcils. Il se sentait... Mais il se sentait quoi exactement? En colère? Oui peut-être, mais contre qui? Contre ces glousseuses? Pourquoi? Se sentirait-il... jaloux? Jaloux parce que des femmes lorgnaient sur Balthier alors qu'ils étaient en train de DANSER! De danser...  
Vaan fit alors une chose que même lui n'aurait jamais imaginé faire un jour: il se plaqua contre Balthier, posant sa tête sur le thorse musclé. Les femmes le fusillèrent du regard, mais lui se sentait parfaitement satisfait. Balthier sursauta, le nez dans la chevelure blonde, et lui murmura dans une oreille.

__"... Vaan! Tu..."_

__"Tais toi."_

__"Que..."_

__"S'il-te-plaît..."_ lui souffla l'adolescent dans le cou.

Balthier sentit son coeur manquer un battement avant de s'affoler. Le jeune homme se lovait contre lui, son odeur douce et ses cheveux dorés lui chatouillant le visage. L'adulte poussa un long soupir et céda à l'invitation, la pointe de tendresse qui naissait en lui prenant le dessus sur son embarras. Sa main se resserra sur celle du garçon, et il l'entraîna pour de bon dans une tendre et douce danse, au son des violons, du piano et de la voix chaude de la chanteuse aux longs cheveux bruns.

**_Va, je te donnerais des ailes pour voler_**  
**_Laisse tes craintes s'évanouir dans les cieux_**

Balthier fit tourner Vaan, le reprenant ensuite contre lui pour enfouir son visage dans la chevelure dorée. Vaan poussa un gémissement entre le rire et le plaisir, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Une douleur sournoise s'insinuait en lui, glaçant son coeur et brouillant peu à peu son esprit.

**_Embrasse moi, adieu_**  
**_Souvenir de mon amour_**  
**_Suis ton coeur_**  
**_Et trouve ta destinée_**

Balthier avait peur et en même temps il se sentait apaisé. La douce voix de Vaan, sa chevelure rebelle, son insouciance lorsqu'il parlait, ses qualités et ses tics... Tout en lui le rendait à la fois envoûtant et insupportable pour le pirate. Lui, le grand Balthier, pirate du ciel libre et sans attaches, était-il en train de s'éprendre passionnément de ce voyou arrogant... aux yeux couleur du Nébra, dont le corps souple ondulait contre le sien? Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Faisant comme une pause dans la danse, il promena ses mains sur les hanches fines et les explora sans précipitation. Vaan gémit de nouveau et ferma les yeux, son souffle court sifflant dans l'oreille de l'homme.

**_Ne verse pas de larmes_**  
**_Pour l'amour qui est mortalité_**

Passant une main sous le menton du jeune homme, il lui releva la tête. Vaan pleurait, une larme coulant le long de son beau visage. Balthier sentit son coeur éclater et le serra contre lui, comme pour le réconforter. le bassin et l'abdomen de l'adolescent lui semblèrent brûlants contre les siens.

**_Embrasse moi, adieu_**  
**_Mystérieux amour, même si je te perds_**

Sa main gauche remonta lentement sur les reins, puis la taille, le thorse, jusqu'au visage du blond. Vaan avait les joues en feu, les mains se crispant sur la chemise blanche, captivé par les yeux noisette du brun. Balthier prit le visage mince entre ses mains, passant délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres fines et entrouvertes, douces comme de la soie. Vaan eut un long frisson et ferma les yeux de nouveau, se laissant entraîner vers les lèvres avides du brun.

**_Embrasse moi, ne pleure pas_**  
**_Car c'est toi que j'ai aimé_**  
**_Tu as mis du rêve dans ma réalité..._**

Les dernières notes moururent avec tristesse dans l'air, et avec la fin du rêve revint la douleur. Ecrasante, étouffante, fourbe, violente, sans pitié. Alors que leurs bouches allaient s'effleurer, Vaan eut un hoquet et se figea, le visage déformé par la souffrance. Balthier s'arrêta net lui aussi, et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. vaan lâcha la chemise du brun et se prit la tête entre les mains, des larmes de douleur s'échappant de ses yeux.

__"Vaan!"_

__"Ca... ça... ça brûle..."_

Ses jambes cessèrent brutalement de le porter et il s'effondra sur le sol, plié en deux. Balthier dut le retenir pour qu'il ne se frappe pas la tête sur le pavé. des passant, inquiets, les regardèrent alors que Vaan se débattait, rongé par la douleur.

__"J'ai mal... J'ai... mal..."_

__"Vaan!"_

__"Je... Gnn... AAAAH!"_ hurla le jeune garçon.

Son cri fut long et puissant. Une femme poussa un couinement terrifié et s'enfuit. Les musiciens stupéfaits lâchèrent leurs instrumetns et un pêtit attroupement se forma autour d'eux. Vaan eut quelques spasmes en gémissant, puis tout son corps se détendit, il était littéralement assommé par la douleur. Balthier, en proie à la panique, le souleva comme une plume sous l'oeil torve d'un groupe de vangaas. L'un d'eux le pointa de sa griffe, et dit d'un ton aggressif.

__"Qu'essst-ce que tu lui as fait, ss?"_

__"Rien du tout, il est malade."_ grogna le pirate en réponse.

__"Sss'il est si malade, fallait pas qu'il sorte, ss..."_

Maudissant cette espèce de gros lézard mal couvé, le brun fendit la foule, Vaan ballotant dans ses bras, et se mit à courir à travers Rabanastre vers le quartier où Migelo vivait, filant comme une flèche, la peur au ventre décuplant ses forces.

__"Accroche-toi, Vaan..."_ siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les ombres monstrueuses des bâtiments s'assombrirent et s'étirèrent un peu plus sur la ville...

CHAPTER 07 OWARI.

Note: Vous avez reconnu la chanson (et accessoirement, la chanteuse)? 8D  
Eh bien si vous l'avez reconnue, je vous conseille de (re)lire ce chapitre en mettant cette chanson à partir du "...'kay." de Vaan. Les paroles sont traduites par moi, j'ai fait un mix de la version anglaise et japonaise.  
La première fois que je l'ai entendue, j'ai cru qu'elle faisait référence à un éventuel Balthier/Ashe, ou à un Ashe/Rasler. Et puis un jour, j'ai compris qu'il y avait une troisième personne concernée. 8D  
Eh oui, après tout, la fin de FFXII est très explicite à ce sujet.

Allons, me dites pas que vous vous y attendiez pas? La nuit, une place, un repas, des musiciens... Tout le décor pour un premier point culminant de l'histoire! 8D  
Mais malheureusement, les bons moments ne durent jamais... Et le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à arriver. Rassurez vous, l'histoire est LOIN d'être finie...

Vous avez aimé? Rewiew? :)


	8. Accroche toi

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

**Ndl'auteure:** Coucou! Ben alors, plus de rewiews miss Tanku? Je me sens seule moi.  
Anyway, je continue l'écriture mais je ne pourrais probablement pas publier pendant les vacances...  
Que dire d'autre?  
Ah, oui! Je joue à Revenant Wings maintenant! Ce jeu est juste... génial! o Il y a plein d'éléments du scénario qui suggèrent fortement l'existence d'un véritable couple entre Vaan et Balthier... Kyaaah j'ai trop hâte de le revoir!  
Bref... J'ai dernièrement découvert des AMV sur Youtube sur le couple Balthier/Vaan qui m'ont fait pleurer tant ils étaient bien faits et qui m'ont définitivement convaincu que les cutscènes de FFXII sont TRUFFEES de petits éléments qui me permettent de croire à fond en leur amour! Un regard, un sourire, une mimique du visage, un mouvement... En les revoyant un peu au ralenti, on s'aperçoit que la gestuelle de Balthier et Vaan est extrêmement expressive.

CONSEIL: tapez "balthier vaan" dans Youtube et regardez les AMV sur les chansons "Crush" , "How to save a Life" et "Hurry up and save me". Vous SAUREZ. Je les ai écoutées en boucle quand j'écrivais, surtout "Crush"! (David Archuleta)

**Warning: shounen-ai, soft yaoi.**

Balthier poussa la porte de la chambre avec son épaule et courut étendre Vaan sur le lit. L'adolescent était agité de spasmes en gémissant de douleur. Le pirate tourna les yeux vers la princesse toujours endormie.

__"Altesse!"_

__"Mh... Mmh..."_

__"Ashe, réveillez vous!"_

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en grognant sur le sofa. A peine eut-elle vu la scène, Balthier tenant un Vaan secoué de mouvements épileptiques qu'elle se réveilla tout à fait et sauta sur ses pieds.

__"Mais... Vaan!"_

__"Altesse! Le flacon! Sur la table de nuit!"_

Ashe courut à la-dite table et saisit la fiole, qu'elle déboucha. Balthier dut presque molester l'adolescent pour que la jeune femme puisse lui faire respirer le contenu.

__"Allez, Vaan, calme toi..."_

L'adolescent poussa encore quelques gémissements, puis son corps cessa de trembler et il s'allongea, pâle comme un mort, brûlant de fièvre. La princesse mouilla une compresse et la lui posa sur le front, tenant fermement sa main. Balthier s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, se maudissant intérieurement. Il aurait dû remettre Vaan de force au lit dès le départ, l'empêcher de partir... Le jeune homme souffrait, une goutte de sueur roulant sur son front. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il distingua le visage inquiet d'Ashe penchée sur lui et il tenta un sourire.

__"Salut, princesse."_

__"Vaan... Tu..."_

__"T'en fais pas... je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu faible."_ mentit-il ouvertement._ "Tu devrais aller te recoucher... Tu vas être fatiguée demain..."_

__"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?"_ soupira-t-elle tristement.

La main de Vaan vint toucher sa joue, doucement. Il la regardait fixement, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller, un sourire résigné sur le visage.

__"Je vais bien... d'accord? Va te reposer... Demain, tu auras une journée plus chargée que la mienne, non? Héhéhé..."_

__"Tu es complètement fou..."_ fit la princesse encore plus tristement.

Elle se leva et alla lentement vers la porte du couloir, ses épaules tremblant légèrement sous les sanglots qui menacaient d'éclater. Sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche, hésitant avant de murmurer.

__"Bonne nuit..."_

Et elle sortit, laissant les deux hommes seuls, le silence ponctué par les légers gémissements de Vaan. Balthier semblait absent, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme assommé. La voix faible de l'adolescent la tira de sa torpeur.

__"Bal... Balthier..."_

__"O... Oui!"_ fit l'adulte en se tournant vers lui.

__"J'ai... soif..."_

Il courut presque lui porter une coupe d'eau. Se redressant avec peine sur les oreillers, le jeune homme but doucement. Il était blanc comme un linge. Tremblant de tout son corps, il ôta maladroitement ses vêtements et les lança un peu plus loin avant de se laisser choir de nouveau dans les oreillers en poussant un grognement de douleur. Balthier assis à son chevet lui remit la compresse humide sur le front et poussa un soupir triste.

__"... Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû t'entraîner dehors comme ça."_ grogna le plus jeune.

__"C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est au premier rôle de protéger ses alliés, y compris lorsqu'ils veulent aller faire les fous en ville."_

__"Héhéhé... Kytes se foutrait de moi pendant un an s'il savait que tu m'as forcé à danser."_

__"Mauvais joueur... Tu aurais pu dire non aussi."_ grinça Balthier.

Il poussa un long soupir et repensa au petit garçon en habits verts, si content de revoir Vaan.

__"... Pourquoi tu as menti à ce... Kytes, hein?"_

__"De quoi?"_

__"Le petit garçon qui voulait que tu lui racontes ton voyage... Tu sais bien que tu vas..."_

Il s'interrompit, avant de reprendre.

__"Tu n'auras pas le temps."_

Le visage de Vaan s'assombrit et il se retourna dans le lit, dos à l'homme.

__"Tu aurais préféré que je dise quoi? Que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui raconter une histoire parce que je suis sur le point de mourir dans des souffrances inimaginables! Que lui et Filo allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls parce que j'ai pas été foutu de rester en vie!"_

__"Non, ce n'est pas ça, Vaan..."_

__"Alors quoi! Kytes et Filo... Ils sont comme mes frères et soeurs. Dire la vérité crue juste pour les faire pleurer, ça ne rime à rien. Rien du tout."_

__"Et Penelo, tu y as pensé? Qu'est-ce qu'elle leur dira, lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que tu n'es plus là?"_ coupa Balthier.

Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé de gémissements. Vaan reprit son souffle.

__"Elle dira... Vous leur direz... que je suis mort sur le chemin d'Archadès. Tombé dans un ravin, tué par un monstre, n'importe quoi..."_

__"... Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes? Tu réalises le poids que tu nous fais porter? On ne va pas enjoliver ta mort juste pour qu'elle ait l'air plus héroique. C'est de l'égoisme pur et simple ça, Vaan. Je refuse de faire ça."_

Le jeune homme allait répliquer lorsqu'il fut pris de violents spasmes, toussant et suffoquant.

__"Vaan!"_

La crise mit dix bonnes minutes à passer, le jeune garçon poussant d'atroces cris de douleur. Balthier pris de panique dût presque se battre avec lui pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit ou de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Des larmes de rage et de souffrance coulaient sur le visage de l'adolescent.

__"Je suis... désolé..."_ siffla-t-il.

__"Non, Vaan..."_

__"Penelo... Kytes et Filo... Ashe... tout le monde... pardon, pardon, pardon..."_ fit-il en fondant en larmes. _"Pardon, Balthier... Pardon..."_

Serrant la main du blond contre sa poitrine, le pirate attendit, fou d'inquiétude, que les spasmes cessent, faisant respirer à Vaan le flacon de médicament. Pourquoi demander pardon? Lui était fautif. Mais aussi.. Pourquoi ce jeune homme l'avait-il entraîné dehors malgré sa maladie? Inconscience? Imprudence? La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

__"Pourquoi, Vaan?... POurquoi moi, pourquoi ce soir? Non pas que je me sois ennuyé mais... ce n'était pas raisonnable. Ni de ta part... Ni de la mienne."_

__"Uhn... J'sais pas... Je me disais... je voulais... avant de partir je voulais..."_

Le visage pâle du blond devint cramoisi et il se recroquevilla dans le lit.

__"Je voulais passer une bonne soirée... avec toi..."_

Ce fut au tour de Balthier de rougir jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. A entendre Vaan, on aurait dit une jeune fille après son premier rendez-vous...  
Un rendez-vous...  
Balthier manqua s'étrangler de surprise et son coeur s'emballa. Il pouvait encore sentir les hanches fines se presser contre les siennes, les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le nez, l'odeur délicate de la peau... Il eut honte de ce qu'il pensait. Vaan se mourrait devant lui, et il songeait à des plaisirs charnels. Je suis immonde, se dit-il. Il resta aux côtés de vaan jursqu'à ce que celui-çi s'endorme, couinant de douleur. Le pirate vivait une véritable tempête sous un crâne, tentant de rassurer l'adolescent alors qu'il était lui-même mort de peur, doutant de ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour l'adolescent.  
Vaan finit tout de même par s'endormir, rompu, serrant la main baguée dans la sienne. Baltiher contemplait son visage mince crispé dans une douloureuse expression. Son regard glissa sur le corps en sueur du jeune homme et s'arrêta sur le bandage de gaze blanche, légèrement défait. Il n'était pas médecin, mais il pouvait au moins s'occuper de refaire le pansement. Se levant, il alla chercher la trousse de soins dans l'armoire, puis vint se rasseoir sur le lit. Tirant la couverture brune, il révéla le corps mince et ferme de Vaan, étalé sur le matelas, légèrement frissonnant, tourmenté par l'action du poison en lui.  
Défaisant la bande de tissu autour de la taille, il retira le bandage qui enveloppait sa hanche et approcha une compresse de la blessure. Elle était vraiment minuscule, pas plus longue que le pouce de l'homme, petite ligne fine et violacée courant sur le haut de la hanche, accompagnée d'un gros hématome verdâtre. Balthier grimaça et désinfecta, se rendant peu à peu compte que le corps hâlé était en fait couvert de marques de coups; la plupart sans doute dûs aux incessants combats qu'ils avaient dû traverser. Vaan avait beau être doué avec les armes et exceptionnellement résistant pour son âge, il devait souffrir depuis longtemps de ces blessures, et le fait qu'il utilisait surtout le corps-à-corps l'exposait constamment aux dangers les plus graves, alors que Balthier et Fran usait d'armes à distance, plus sûres. Et cette fois-là, balthier qui devait couvrir les arrières du jeune homme avait failli à son devoir de "premier rôle". En un sens, il se sentait affreusement responsable de l'agonie de Vaan. Dès le début il aurait dû, comme Ashe, le retenir de faire une chose stupide, quitte à le molester sur un chocobo!

__"Si seulement j'avais su..."_ fit-il.

Il refit le bandage d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il avait su, il l'aurait protégé, ils auraient pu continuer de se battre, ensemble avec Ashe et les autres, pour Dalmasca et pour tout Ivalice... S'ils avaient pu gagner, ils seraient rentrés... Il aurait pu lui apprendre à piloter le Sillage et à tirer au fusil. Ils seraient allés dans le désert dalmascan ou sur les plateaux de Cérobi, regarder les étoiles toute la nuit...  
Mais maintenant Vaan finissait brutalement sa courte vie, tel un papillon qui, leurré par la lumière d'une lampe, était venu s'y brûler. Balthier entendit le jeune homme gémir dans son sommeil et il ramena la couverture sur lui. Reprenant sa main, il la serra contre lui, comme si cela pouvait alléger sa souffrance. Il resta longtemps sans rien dire à son côté, un tourbillon de sentiments confus faisant rage dans son esprit. Il sentait son coeur s'affoler et en même temps s'arrêter de battre, réchauffant la main glacée de l'adolescent. La réalité entière lui semblait s'effacer, alors que ses lèvres crispées de peur embrassaient les doigts et le poignet fin? Peu à peu il réalisait, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr...  
Balthier toucha la joue de Vaan, doucement, puis se rapprocha de lui, dévorant des yeux chaque centimètre carré de son visage endormi. Il repoussa les mèche sblondes sur son front, poussant un immense soupir attristé. Oui, malgré sa pâleur spectrale et sa souffrance, le jeune homme rayonnait d'une beauté brute, sauvage et fulgurante, et en même temps, il respirait l'innocence délicate et la pureté virginale, comme un joyau pris dans un carcan de résine. Balthier sentit son coeur se briser comme du verre et il attira le menton du jeune homme vers lui.

__"Si seulement j'avais pu te sauver..."_

Il passa à nouveau sa main sur le front du jeune homme, tremblant presque.

__"Vaan..."_

La raison l'abandonna, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Doucement, Balthier posa ses lèvres sur la paupière fermée de Vaan, fragile comme une aile de papillon, puis remonta, infiniment lentement, explorant le visage angélique. Il suivit la courbe du sourcil fin, puis le bombé du front, qu'il couvrit de baisers légers. Redescendant, il marqua une pause, le regardant comme envoûté.

__"Suis-je tombé... amoureux de toi?"_

Ses yeux se fermèrent et, vaincu, il laissa aller sa tête sur la poitrine maigre du jeune homme inconscient. Il aurait donné jusqu'à sa vie, en cet instant précis, pour pouvoir empêcher sa mort, sans aucune hésitation. Un long sanglot étranglé remonta dans la gorge du pirate, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un rayon blafard de lune perça sur la ville, le vent léger emportant son chagrin au loin, dans le noir et dans la nuit...

CHAPTER 08 OWARI.

Bisou? Pas bisou? Ben non, pas bisou. D'abord le désèspoir.  
Balthier n'est pas du genre à pleurer, mais quand la peine est trop forte... un sanglot, une larme, un simple soupir suffisent.  
J'ai fondu en larmes en imaginant la scène, surtout avec la musique "Crush" de David Archuleta en arrière-plan.

Rewiew en attendant le prochain chapitre? :)


	9. Tue moi!

Disclaimer: Ceci est une fanfiction écrite par Pianodream. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO.

Ndl'auteure: Oh mon dieu... Ca fait plus de DEUX MOIS que je n'ai rien écrit! O_O

Mille pardons! _

Bref, nouveau chapitre... J'ai enfin eu mon BAC, donc peut-être que je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire. mais je ne promets rien. dans ce chapitre, les évènements se précipitent et dégringolent. Approcherait-on de la fin?

Warning: shounen-ai, yaoi.

Balthier ouvrit lentement les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre ouverte et illuminait la chambre. Sa tête toujours posée sur le lit lui semblait lourde et embrumée. Il avait veillé toute la nuit, pour ne s'endormir qu'au lever du jour, exténué.  
Il releva légèrement la nuque et vit que Vaan était réveillé, ses yeux à demi-ouverts regardant par la fenêtre. En sentant le pirate remuer, il tourna le regard evrs lui et esquissa un faible sourire.

__"Hey."_

__"... Vaan."_

Il lui prit une main. Elle était glacée. Vaan était blême comme un mort, mais ses joues gardaient encore quelques couleurs.

__"Hé bien Balthier, tu as une tête affreuse aujourd'hui!"_ fit-il avec humour.

__"Si tu voyais la tienne..."_ répliqua le pirate en esquissant un sourire, épuisé.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ashe. La princesse portait un petit plateau.

__"Bonjour, tous les deux. Petit-déjeuner?"_ fit-elle d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Elle posa le plateau et Vaan se redressa péniblement sur le lit.

__"Bof... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim..."_ marmonna-t-il.

__"Allons, Vaan. Prends au moins du thé, ou un jus de fruit?"_ dit doucement la jeune femme en s'asseyant près du lit.

Balthier se frotta les yeux, abruti par le manque de sommeil. Ici, maintenant, immédiatement, il avait besoin d'un remontant fort. Il se leva du lit et alla jusqu'à la porte.

__"Je reviens. Ne vous inquiétez pas."_

Et il claqua la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.  
L'homme descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la boutique. Il était relativement tôt, mais le soleil illuminait déjà tout Rabanastre, éblouissant. Balthier remonta la rue, se couvrant les yeux, ébloui par la lumière, et stoppa devant l'enseigne de la taverne "La Mer de Sable". Poussant le battant de bois, il entra et alla droit s'asseoir au comptoir. Un jeune homme à la peau basanée et aux cheveux bruns et courts se planta devant lui.

__"Bonjour, Tomaj, pour vous servir!"_

__"Servez moi votre alcool le plus fort."_

__"De si bon matin? Euh... Oui, bien sûr, tout de suite."_

Tomaj intrigué disparut derrière le bar en bois et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille rouge et un verre, jetant un regard suspicieux au fourreau qui contenait le fusil de Balthier. Ce dernier se servit et, saisissant le verre, en but le contenu d'un trait. La liqueur forte descendit dans sa gorge et le fit tousser, brûlante et glaciale en même temps, mais il s'en fichait. Ses yeux vidés de toute énergie se promenaient d'un air absent sur les clients de la taverne sans les voir. Plus l'alcool se répandait dans son corps comme une étrange chaleur, plus la réalité lui semblait s'éloigner. Bientôt il revit passer dans sa tête des souvenirs aux couleurs à la fois vives et fanées...

Un visage à l'expression mi-déterminée mi-apeurée, aux sourcils froncés et à la peau hâlée.  
Des yeux verts d'eau encadrés par d'étincelantes mèches blondes et décoiffées.  
Telle avait été la première vision que le pirate avait eu de Vaan dans le palais de Rabanastre, à la lumière des torches solaires, serrant dans sa main l'Eclat de l'Aube. Un ignorant petit voleur couvert de crasse et prêt à bondir, comme un animal pris au piège. Il se rappelait encore très clairement comment lui et Fran l'avait acculé sur un rempart, exactement comme on attraperait un rat.  
Il se rappelait aussi de l'odeur de soufre et la tiédeur de sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait saisi à bras-le-corps et sauté dans le vide pour échapper aux bombardements de l'Ifrit, lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé in extremis par un bras et entraîné dans les airs, suspendu à leur moto volante...  
Il se rappelait le jour où, enfermé dans le dongeon de Nalbina, il avait regardé Vaan assommé sur le sol se réveiller lentement sur le sable du cachot. Le même jour où, entraîné par une pulsion incontrôlable, il avait sauté dans l'arène pour défendre le jeune homme contre de féroces Seeqs.  
Ainsi petit à petit, d'agréables souvenirs de moments passés avec Vaan revenaient dans la mémoire de Balthier. La manière dont le jeune voleur et lui avaient inconsciemment appris à se connaître au cours de leur voyage... Les innombrables fois où il l'avait entraîné malgré lui dans de périlleuses chasses aux monstres... Le jour où, fatigué d'entendre Vaan le supplier comme un enfant, Balthier avait finalement accepté de lui apprendre le pilotage des aéronefs. A cette pensée, l'homme esquissa un sourire absent et avala un autre verre de liqueur.  
Mais plus il resassait ces pensées, plus elles s'effacaient devant la triste réalité. Vaan se mourait, et il n'y avait rien que lui ne pouvait faire pour empêcher cela. Balthier baissa la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux, maudissant intérieurement le monde entier pour tenter de masquer sa douleur. Il se morfondit ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et grave lui aboie:

__"C'est toi Balthier, le pirate, ss!"_

Le brun ainsi interpellé leva le menton. A deux pas de lui, un Vangaa musculeux aux écailles grises lui jetait un regard mauvais. A son côté était accroché une large épée qu'il tenait fermement dans sa patte griffue.

__"Et? Que me vaut l'honneur?"_

__"Alors, c'est mon jour de chance, ss. Un chasseur de primes ne tombe pas toujours sur une proie dont la tête est mise à un prix aussi exhorbitant que la tienne, ss!"_

__"Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à devoir chasser les mouches de devant mon visage de si bon matin."_

Le vangaa eut une seconde de silence, puis un sourire carnassier découvrit ses crocs.

__"Grande gueule et large ego, ss?"_

D'un seul mouvement, il tira son épée et la brandit. Un silence de mort tomba sur la taverne, les clients se figeant de surprise devant la scène.

__"Ss, allez, maintenant tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires, pirate. Sinon je serais obligé de ne prendre que ta tête avec moi, fufufufufu..."_ ricana le Vangaa en pointant son arme sur le pirate.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, Balthier regardant fixement la lame pointée sur lui, puis il se resservit un verre et se détourna.

__"Pas intéressé."_ fit-il en avalant la liqueur.

__"Qu... Quoi!"_ s'étrangla le chasseur de primes. _"Ssss... Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix, on dirait. Allez, fini de jouer."_ grogna-t-il en s'avancant pour saisir l'homme par le bras.

__"Holà, messeigneurs! Arrêtez!"_ cria une voix.

Fendant la masse des clients, l'employé de la Mer de Sable, Tomaj, courut jusqu'aux deux hommes et s'interposa entre eux, regardant le Vangaa dans les yeux et arborant une moue inquiète.

__"Messire Vangaa, si vous avez un différent avec ce monsieur, je vous prierais d'attendre au moins qu'il ait fini et payé sa consommation, ainsi que de régler ça à l'extérieur."_ lui dit-il, tout à fait professionnel.

Le vangaa gris lui rendit un rictus terrifiant et, brutalement, il saisit le jeune homme par le cou et l'attira vers lui, lui effleurant le dos et les reins de sa lame.

__"Sss... Une peau douce et fine, mais des épaules solides, ss..."_

Ces simples mots firent tilt dans la tête de Balthier, et il se retourna d'un bloc. L'image fugace d'un Rabanastien blond lui fila devant les yeux. Les clients estomaqués ne remuaient plus un cil.

__"Aaah! Lâchez-moi!"_ crai Tomaj en se débattant.

__"Ssss, en voilà un beau garçon... Ecoute moi bien, petit, aucun Dalmascan, aucun homme d'Ivalice ne se mettra entre un chasseur et sa proie!"_

Ce disant, le Vangaa passait lentement le plat de la lame le long du corps de l'employé, ses yeux brillants d'un plaisir sadique, serrant la gorge tendre dans sa patte musculeuse. Tomaj se mit à trembler et poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il sentit une langue fourchue courir sur son oreille, son cou et sa clavicule. Le reptile ricana.

__"Fufufufu... Quel délicieux goût que celui de la terreur, ss... Et maintenant, hors de mon chemin, avant que je ne te dévore!"_

Et avec un sifflement mauvais, il souleva Tomaj du sol et le projeta violemment sur le côté. Le jeune Hume poussa un cri, vint heurter une table avec fracas et glissa par terre au milieu des autres clients, inanimé. La violence du coup aurait pu suffire à tuer un Seeq, mais Tomaj semblait juste assommé. Le chasseur de primes reptilien poussa un ricanement rauque en contemplant sa victime blessée, la main serrée sur le manche de son épée.  
Balthier n'avait pas remué d'un pouce, surpris et à demi-assommé lui aussi par la violence de l'assaut. Ce gros lézard mal couvé venait de s'en prendre avec une brutalité inimaginable à ce garçon, sous ses yeux. La silhouette juvénile et le vêtement coloré de Tomaj lui rappelait énormément Vaan... Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait, si jamais le corps maintenant étendu à ses pieds avait été celui de l'orphelin blond?  
A cette simple pensée, la liqueur forte sembla enfin faire son effet, et un voile sombre et lourd tomba sur les yeux du pirate. Ce fut comme si une clochette avait tinté dans son esprit.

__"Huk huk huk huk... Misérables Humes..."_

__"Alors, c'est cela, la fierté des chasseurs vangaas?"_

__"Le pauvre imbécile a couiné comme une fillette quand je l'ai attrapé. Pauvre petite créature insignif..."_

**BAM!**

L'hideux vangaa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son rire gras fut brutalement interrompu par un poing serré comme un étau qui vint le percuter sur le visage avec la force d'un bélier. Le coup fit craquer les os, et le vangaa fut projeté en arrière comme un boulet. Il battit des pattes, perdit l'équilibre et s'étala avec fracas sur le dos, des étoiles colorées dansant devant ses yeux. Les clients de la taverne firent un bond en l'air de surprise, contemplant la scène.  
Balthier avait soudainement sauté de sa chaise, comme pris de folie, et avait mis au tapis le chasseur gris de son poing. Son regard autrefois éteint brillait maintenant d'un feu ardent, mêlant colère et peine. Tirant son fusil de son fourreau en un éclair, il le braqua sur le visage du vangaa étourdi et dit d'une voix terrifiante.

__"Misérables Humes, hum? La race Vangaa est donc tombée si bas qu'elle s'en prend à ceux qui l'ont acceptée entre les murs de leurs cités? J'ai beau être un pirate, j'ai du mal à supporter ton arrogance puante et la honte que ton existence jette sur Ivalice."_

Clic.  
Il tira le chien de l'arme, armant le fusil, et eut un sourire machiavélique.

__"Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas transformer ton horrible figure en bouillie de cervelle? Tu serais déjà un peu moins laid à voir, et je suis certain que cela ferait un grand bien au monde de ne plus devoir souffrir ta vue ainsi que la boue que ta langue vomit. Hum?"_

__"Ah.. Je..."_ balbutia le vangaa.

Les rôles avaient soudainement changés. Le chasseur était simplement paralysé par la terreur, ses écailles grises virant à une couleur pâle et cendrée, louchant sur le canon du pistolet entre ses deux yeux. La tension était à son comble. Le vangaa ne put articuler un seul son.

__"Hum? Allons bon, la vue d'un fusil t'a coupé la langue? Dommage; j'attendais tes arguments pour défendre ta vie."_

Il recourba son doigt sur la gâchette. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, attendant que le coup parte, mais...

__"Balthier! Balthier!"_

Une petite voix vint briser le climat régnant. Jaillissant de la foule, Penelo apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, et resta figée de surprise une seconde devant la scène. Balthier tourna la tête vers elle, sans lâcher son arme. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

__"Vaan... Vaan! Il... Il est..."_

Balthier sentit son sang devenir froid comme le souffle de Mateus, imaginant déjà la fin de la phrase. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard chez les garifs, sûrement, ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de remède à Jahara.  
Alors tout était fini?  
Mais alors qu'il sentait son cerveau cesser de fonctionner, quelquechose le décrocha de son affreux pressentiment.

Penelo souriait sous ses larmes.

__"Vaan... Il est sauvé! Fran... Moi... Basch... On a réussi. On a trouvé l'antidote. Le médecin est en route... Viens... Balthier... Il faut..."_

Elle hoquetait sous ses larmes de joie, sa voix devenant de plus en plus aigue et sonore.

__"Il faut... Uh... Il faut qu'on rentre chez Migelo... Pour qu'on puisse tous souhaiter à Vaan... Un bon retour... Snif..."_

Balthier se sentait s'élever dans les airs. Une tension incroyablement forte lui nouait le coeur et le ventre, paralysait son cerveau, alors que les trois mots de Penelo résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit.  
_Il est sauvé._  
Le pirate détourna le fusil du vangaa et s'avanca au dehors avec la jeune fille, littéralement zombifié sous la lumière du jour.  
_Il est sauvé._  
Est-ce que le soleil brillait tout à l'heure? Rabanastre était-elle si animée en journée? Faisait-il vraiment jour, d'ailleurs? Balthier était sorti du temps et de l'espace. Penelo l'entraîna à toute vitesse par le bras et ils rentrèrent en courant chez Migelo, volant tel des oiseaux dans les rues. Le temps s'écoulait à la fois incroyablement rapidement et en même temps chaque seconde lui semblait infinie.  
_Il est sauvé._  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre tapissée, la fenêtre grande ouverte laissant passer le soleil sur le lit et faisant scintiller le visage horriblement pâle de Vaan. Celui-çi, entouré de Fran, Basc et Ashe, était endormi. Le docteur Jeska, cet homme si grand et si sec, aux cheveux gris coupés courts et à la large cape pourpre, versait dans un gobelet un liquide couleur miel. Balthier se rapprocha du lit, et tout le monde retint son souffle alors que le médecin soutenait la tête blonde et versait le contre-poison entre ses lèvres...

**Pouah!**

Le rêve se brisa. Vaan recracha le liquide avec un hoquet. Il ne pouvait pas boire, sa gorge sèche et torturée par le poison refusait de prendre le liquide. Il eut un spasme violent et se cambra en arrière en poussant un cri d'agonie. Balthier sentit de nouveau son sang se geler et une sueur glaciale ruissela sur son front. Le médecin tenta de le maintenir, mais sans succès.

__"Il faut absolument le faire boire, sinon il en mourra. Malédiction! Je n'ai pas amené mon instrument spécifique pour cela!"_ jura l'homme, affolé.

Penelo se jeta au pied du lit, prenant la main de son ami.

__"Vaan... je t'en prie... Bois, il faut boire..."_

__"N... Non..."_ fit celui-çi, fou de douleur. _"Je veux... mourir... laissez moi..."_

__"Il est à bout de forces. S'il ne prend pas ce remède immédiatement, son coeur lâchera."_ fit le médecin, désemparé.

Le pirate estomaqué réagit au quart de tour. Il vint s'agenouiller auprès de Vaan, lui prenant la main de celles de Penelo.

__"Vaan... Ne sois pas stupide, bois ce truc. Tu as tenu jusqu'ici, maintenant tu vas te sentir mieux."_

__"N... Non...J'ai mal... Si mal... Balthier..."_ fit le blond.

Son regard hanté par la folie glissa vers le fusil dans le fourreau et il eut une expression suppliante.

__"Balthier... Balthier... Tue moi!"_

__"Que... Quoi!"_

__"Ton fusil... Tue moi... Je t'en prie... Tue moi! Je ne peux plus!"_

Vaan eut un mouvement vers l'avant et tenta de se saisir de l'arme avec une vivacité impressionnante, et Balthier dut s'arracher à son étreinte. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, ses yeux emplis de tristesse. Le blond poussa un cri de rage, agitant vainement les bras vers le fusil.

__"Non! Tue moi! Pitié... Tue moi... Si mal... Balthier, pitié... QUE QUELQU'UN ME TUE!"_

Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, puis retomba en se tordant de douleur sur les oreillers, portant ses mains à son coeur.

__"AAAAAH!"_

__"VAAN!"_ hurlèrent en choeur les autres personnes.

__"Son coeur va lâcher! Il faut lui donner ce remède, sinon il sera mort dans moins d'une minute!"_ cria le professeur Jeska.

__"TUEZ MOI!"_ hurlait le jeune homme, pris de convulsions.

Balthier sentit sa tête exploser, et il porta la main à son fourreau.

__"Balthier! NON!"_ hurla Ashe.

**Clic.**  
Le pirate détacha la ceinture qui retanait son arme et la laissa tomber au sol, une lueur ferme et décidée brûlant dans ses yeux noyés de chagrin. Il se saisit du gobelet de liquide que tenait le professeur Jeska et s'avanca en deux enjambées vers le lit, s'agenouilla près de Vaan agonisant et le saisit brutalement par le visage, l'empêchant de remuer de trop.

__"Parce que le premier rôle se doit de sauver ses alliés..."_ fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, en prit une longue gorgée, puis, se penchant brusquement sur Vaan, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue força l'entrée de la bouche du jeune homme, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, obligeant Vaan à ouvrir la bouche, et lui fit descendre entre les dents le liquide couleur miel. Le blond eut un spasme frissonnant, tirant avec violence sur les cheveux bruns, mais la main ferme du pirate l'empêcha de recracher et le remède descendit dans sa gorge. Balthier décolla ses lèvres des siennes, et sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, prit une autre longue gorgée du gobelet et recommenca, sa langue vigoureuse et ses lèvres avides faisant descendre le liquide de force dans la gorge tendre et obligeant le blond à avaler tout le remède jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Au goût acidulé de la boisson se mêlait la douceur des lèvres le délicieux parfum du jeune homme qui se débattait comme un dément. Vaan lui mordit violemment la lèvre, résistant de toutes ses forces, cherchant à respirer, mais il était trop faible pour lutter face à la bouche bien entraînée au baiser du pirate.  
Lorsque Balthier se retira enfin, un fin filet de sang suintant du coin de sa lèvre, Vaan prit une longue respiration, et les spasmes cessèrent enfin. Le pirate lui ayant fait ingurgiter tout le contenu du verre essuya le sang sur sa manche et se redressa, reprenant son souffle. Tout le groupe restait assommé, pétrifié de surprise. Mais la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le médecin posa une main baguée sur l'épaule du brun.

__"Merci. Je... Vous avez été fantastique. Ce garçon vous doit la vie."_

Et en effet la vie revenait à vue d'oeil dans le corps tremblant du blond. Sa peau cadavérique reprit des couleurs humaines, et sa respiration devint lente et profonde. Il ne transpirait plus, et les convulsions qui le torturaient avaient cessé.  
Le groupe explosa littéralement de joie. Penelo poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur Vaan, lui prenant le bras et le serrant contre elle comme s'il avait été en or. Basch éclata d'un rire nerveux et tonitruant, comme un roulement de tonnerre, et mit dans le dos de Balthier une tape à renverser un char. Ashelia éclata en sanglots bruyants et lourds, et Fran, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, les yeux débordants de larmes, porta la main à son front en poussant un long hululement qui devait être un sanglot.  
Il était sauvé.  
Balthier restait comme suspendu hors du temps, les cris de joie lui vrillant les tympans.  
Il était sauvé.  
Il avait rendu la vie in extremis à...  
Après un interminable moment de cris, de larmes et de joie, Basch dut presque porter Ashelia dans sa chambre attenante tant elle pleurait, et Penelo sortit en titubant, les yeux rougis et le visage rayonnant. Fran, ayant à peu près retrouvé son calme légendaire, allait sortir à son tour lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Balthier, un air grave sur son visage rosi.

__"Je... Je sais. Je sais quel est ton ressenti, Balthier. Je sais quelle place a cet enfant dans ton coeur..."_

Balthier ne répondit pas, comme en état de choc.

__"Je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais les sentiments des Humes, mais... J'ai l'impression que cette force qui t'anime pourrait renverser les Occurias eux-mêmes aujourd'hui."_

__"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Fran. Aujourd'hui j'ai sauvé un équipier. C'est le devoir d'un premier rôle, et je suis fier de remplir cette tâche."_

__"Voile ton coeur si tu le souhaites,_ mais sache que tu ne peux pas me tromper. Je te connais trop bien maintenant."

Et l'élégante Viéra sortit de la chambre, laissant le pirate seul auprès du lit. Vaan semblait dormir. L'estomac et le cerveau noués par une tension inimaginable qui lui donnait l'impression de planer au-delà du monde et des cieux, Balthier eut un sourire empreint d'une émotion intense en contemplant le visage paisible du jeune homme. Ce dernier remua faiblement et ouvrit un oeil à demi, découvrant en face de lui le pirate.  
Un sourire vaseux vint couvrir le visage de Vaan, et il marmonna.

__"Merci..."_

Et il se rendormit, d'un sommeil si profond que l'apocalypse elle-même n'aurait pas pu l'ébranler. Balthier sentit son sourire s'élargir, et une larme ronde et lourde comme un diamant vint rouler sur sa joue, chaude et glaciale à la fois. Il l'essuya et sortit de la chambre à pas lents, pour aller s'effondrer dans sa propre chambre et s'endormir comme une pierre qui coulerait dans l'océan. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face...

Il était tombé trop amoureux de Vaan pour oser le nier.

CHAPTER 9 OWARI.

Encore toutes mes excuses pour cet inacceptable retard.  
Alooors? Enfin un premier pas décisif est franchi, j'aurais peut-être pu m'arrêter là... mais non! L'histoire n'est pas finie! Oh que non! :D  
Rewiew? :3


	10. Je veux vivre  Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Cette fanfiction a été écrite par Pianodream. Tous les personnages sont la propriété de SQUARE ENIX CO. Par contre le Professeur Jeska m'appartient.

**Warning**: yaoi, hard yaoi, very hard yaoi. Le grand finale quoi. Âmes sensibles, ne lisez pas.

**Note de l'auteur:** eh bien voilà, on y est... C'est le dernier chapitre de "Coeur de Pirate". Maintenant que Balthier a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Vaan, l'histoire va pouvoir retrouver sa quiétude, et s'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons... Mais sur ces mots, enjoy!

Le soleil filtrait au travers des volets de bois brunis par la chaleur. La boutique de Migelo était étonnament calme aujourd'hui. Le vieux vangaa, assisté par la blonde Penelo et la Viéra Fran, finissait de ficeler des paquets de diverses tailles et formes. La jeune fille aux tresses dorées posa son ciseau et grimpa les escaliers à toute vitesse. Traversant le couloir, elle alla droit vers une des chambres et entra.

__"Bon, la tension est normale, le pouls aussi. Vérifions les réflexes..."_

L'homme qui venait de parler, drapé dans une cape d'un pourpre satiné, sortit un petit marteau de bois de sa trousse de médecin et en donna un coup léger sur le genou d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, assis sur le lit en sous-vêtements. La jambe eut un sursaut et mit un coup de pied dans le vide. Avec un sourire satisfait, le professeur Jeska rangea ses instruments et se redressa, arrangeant ses cheveux gris courts.

__"Tout va bien, apparemment. Les effets du poison ont été complètement annihilés."_

__"Génial! On repart quand!"_ fit le blond, guilleret.

__"Par contre..."_

D'un seul bond, le jeune homme avait sauté sur ses pieds et se redressait de toute sa hauteur. Mais soudainement, ses yeux s'obscurcirent et il s'affaissa en avant, comme foudroyé.

__"Ho là, Vaan! Accroche toi!" _fit une voix.

Un troisième homme, un élégant pirate du ciel aux cheveux bruns et lissés, se précipita vers le plus jeune et le recut contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber. Le blond toussota et eut un sourire vaseux d'une oreille à l'autre, se redressant tant bien que mal pour retrouver l'équilibre. Le médecin capé de pourpre eut un petit sourire amusé et referma sa mallette, avant de déclarer très sérieusement.

__"Par contre, je dois vous prévenir que vous êtes encore très faible. Entreprendre un voyage dès maintenant est une très mauvaise idée, mais il ne serait pas bon non plus que vous restiez enfermé chez vous."_

Le blond Vaan se rassit sur le lit et s'empara de ses vêtements pour les enfiler vivement. Le brun Balthier eut un soupir et tourna ses yeux bruns vers le professeur Jeska.

__"Que nous conseilleriez-vous alors? Vous l'avez sauvé, je pense qu'il devrait écouter vos conseils."_

__Je vous remercie, mais vous êtes celui qui a réussi, pas moi. Faram vous bénisse pour votre vertu." _fit l'homme en souriant. _"Il se trouve que je dois me rendre au village du Nébra, dans le désert ouest de Dalmasca, pour effectuer une recherche sur la flore médicinale et apporter des soins aux habitants du coin. L'endroit est très réputé pour sa tranquilité et il ferait un cadre idéal pour un convalescent comme lui. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au village du Nébra, vous tous?"_

Vaan se releva plus doucement et jeta un sourire joyeux à Penelo dans l'encadrement de la porte.

__"Le village du Nébra? J'y vais de temps en temps, pour des boulots ou pour pêcher. En plus, c'est sur la route d'Archadès non?"_ fit-il à Balthier.

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

__"Effectivement, nous aurions tout à gagner à rester quelques jours dans ce village. Professeur, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous accompagnerons."_

Jeska sourit de nouveau, puis il tourna les talons et s'avanca vers la porte. Il s'arrêta une seconde et salua élegamment Penelo.

__"Fort bien. Retrouvez moi à la porte Est de Rabanastre. Je vous attendrais avec mon chariot."_

Puis il quitta la pièce et disparut dans le couloir.  
Penelo s'avanca en sautillant vers les deux hommes et sauta au cou de Vaan en riant.

__"Oh, Vaan, c'est merveilleux! Tu vas bien, et nous allons pouvoir de nouveau voyager ensemble!"_

__"Ahaha, calme toi Penelo, tu m'étouffes. Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer quelque temps au bord du fleuve, tu verras, c'est un endroit génial!" _rit le blond.

__"Basch et Ashe sont déjà en train de louer les chocobos, et Fran et moi avons fini de préparer les bagages avec Migelo." _pépia la jeune fille.

__"Eh bien, puisque tout est prêt, nous ferions mieux de partir immédiatement. Nous ne voulons pas faire attendre le professeur, n'est-ce pas Vaan?"_ fit le pirate.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis descendirent dans la boutique. Le vieux vangaa leur donna des vivres et de l'eau, avant de se tourner vers Vaan.

__"Alors écoute moi attentivement, jeune homme. Si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es encore mis en danger, que tu as fait pleurer Penelo, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je jure sur ma moustache que je viendrai personnellement de Rabanastre pour t'en flanquer une dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à ta troisième vie!"_ rugit-il affectueusement en enfoncant un index griffu dans la poitrine du blond.

__"Ne t'inquiète pas, Migelo, je ferais attention, promis!"_

__"Bien. Allez maintenant filez, vous tous! J'ai du travail à rattraper!"_

Et sur ces mots, ils se dirent au revoir avant de sortir dans la rue, chargés de leurs bagages. Rabanastre débordait de vie et d'animation, pourtant la journée n'était pas encore bien avancée. Traversant la place des Trois Portes, il atteignirent la sortie Est de la ville. Ashe, Basch et le professeur Jeska les attendaient, montés sur un chariot tiré par deux chocobos. Vaan ferma les yeux et huma l'air, le soleil caressant son visage et un vent léger virevoltant dans ses cheveux. Il souriait comme un bienheureux.

__"Je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir ça de nouveau. C'est bon d'être revenu."_

Ashelia eut un sourire radieux en le voyant, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à monter.

__"Bon retour parmi les vivants, Vaan."_

Ils chargèrent leurs affaires, puis le médecin fit claquer son fouet et le chariot s'ébranla, s'enfoncant à vive allure dans les sables du désert. Le soleil était infernal, et il régnait une chaleur insoutenable. Le sable crissait sous les pattes des oiseaux, et tous suaient à grosses gouttes. Vaan résista du mieux qu'il put, mais fut bientôt forcé de s'allonger sous la bâche pour garder ses forces. Fran lui jeta un regard inquiet et Balthier lui tendit la gourde.

__"Ahaha... Je suis un peu pitoyable comme ça." _ricana le blond en buvant.

Il rendit la gourde au pirate brun.

__"Bois, toi aussi. Si jamais le grand Balthier tourne de l'oeil avec cette chaleur, ce serait mauvais pour ta réputation."_

__"Tiens, c'est toi qui donne des conseils maintenant? Sache, mon cher, que contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé à chaque monstre rencontré." _grinca le brun.

Il saisit l'eau et but, avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Ils buvaient dans la même gourde, celle que ses lèvres avaient touchées, ces lèvres douces et fines qu'il avait dû prendre par la force le jour d'avant...  
Balthier secoua la tête et reposa le récipient. Sous aucun prétexte Vaan ne devait savoir que LUI, le premier rôle, s'était follement épris d'un voyou casse-cou et mal attiffé. Quand bien même cela devait le faire souffrir... Mais il avait vite pris l'habitude de ce petit pincement qui lui étreignait le coeur, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le corps et le visage hâlés de Vaan. Il éprouvait l'envie coupable de le serrer contre son torse, de passer ses doigts bagués dans ses mèches blondes rebelles et de plonger son regard noisette dans celui vert d'eau de Vaan. Balthier regardait le paysage environnant sans le voir, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Ashe, Penelo et Fran passèrent le temps en jouant à un jeu de dés, et Basch frottait doucement la lame de son épée. Jeska faisait claquer de temps à autre son fouet, et les chocobos avancaient à bonne allure. Bientôt ils avaient quitté les contreforts rocheux de Rabanastre et faisaient une courte halte dans le village nomade. Vaan voulut descendre du chariot, mais Balthier le saisit par les épaules.

__"Reste allongé et tiens toi tranquille. Nous avons encore une longue route avant d'arriver au fleuve."_

Le jeune homme protesta et se recoucha sous la bâche ombragée. Les autres descendirent pour remplir leurs gourdes d'eau fraîche. Basch posa une main sur l'épaule du pirate et fit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

__"Eh bien, au moins maintenant le jeune Vaan n'aura plus grand chose à craindre, avec toi pour le couver. Je ne te savais pas aussi concerné par ton sort."_

Balthier surpris grommela une réponse incompréhensible entre ses dents en remplissant sa gourde. Fran eut un rire sourd derrière eux.

__"Vois-tu, Basch, c'est l'âge. Le grand Balthier commence à découvrir les plaisirs de la responsabilité."_

Le brun lui jeta un regard mi-outré, mi-furieux. Elle savait fort bien quels étaient ses sentiments envers le blond, et jouait cruellement avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il protègerait son secret, et espèrait de tout coeur pouvoir retenir ce flux incessant de petites piques qui lui trouaient le coeur.  
Ils remontèrent sur leur véhicule et repartirent rapidement. Le soleil de midi se fit insupportable, et Jeska faisait claquer son fouet de plus belle. Heureusement, enfin, ils commencèrent à sentir également la fraicheur de la brise du fleuve. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'entrée effondrée du Passage de Barheim, Vaan se redressa de sa couche et se frotta les yeux. Un moment plus tard, ils descendaient dans la vallée et arrivaient en vue du fleuve et du village.  
Les habitants leur firent un bel accueil, aidant même les voyageurs à décharger leurs bagages. Ils s'installèrent dans deux yourtes de grosse toile sur la rive, fraîches et agréablement meublées. Les femmes occupaient la première, et les hommes la seconde. Jeska fut fort affairé à ranger ses nombreux instruments de médecin sous l'oeil curieux de Penelo et Vaan, pendant que Basch et Fran proposaient de partir immédiatement en chasse pour le dîner. Ashe refusa aimablement et s'installa dans sa yourte pour écrire du courrier à nouveau. En tant que princesse de Dalmasca et leader de la résistance, elle était sans cesse en train de guetter le ciel dans l'attente de quelque volatile porteur d'un message pour elle. Penelo fut entraînée par une bande de jeunes filles du désert et ces dernières insistèrent pour qu'elles jouent à un jeu de balle autour du foyer principal du village. Balthier discuta un long moment avec un mog sur les routes qui les mèneraient à Archadia ensuite, et Vaan resta dormir dans sa yourte.

Le soir tomba rapidement, comme un voile de satin qui teintait le ciel bleu en orange et en rose. Jeska rentra tout guilleret au village, une poignée de plantes humides dans sa main. Balthier, Vaan, Ashe et Basch mangeaient assis autour du foyer, en compagnie de quelques pêcheurs. Le professeur se saisit d'un bocal et y fourra les touffes vertes qu'il tenait.

__"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" _demanda la princesse intriguée.

__"Des algues luminescentes, typiques du Nébra. Elles emmagasinent de l'énergie solaire pendant la journée et rejettent le surplus de calorie en brillant comme des guirlandes pendant la nuit. Elles sont abondantes dans le coin, et j'espère pouvoir en étudier les possibles effets curatifs sur les brûlures de soleil." _expliqua l'homme à la cape pourpre, rayonnant.

__"Des algues qui éclairent? Etrange..."_ fit Balthier en mâchant son pain.

__"Il y a aussi des plantes fluorescentes dans la jungle. Nous les utilisons comme décorations nocturnes." _fit Fran en agitant une oreille.

__"Il paraît que le spectacle des milliers d'algues s'illuminant sous l'eau la nuit est magnifique. Les jeunes filles d'ici m'ont avoué qu'elles rêvaient d'emmener leurs fiancés voir ce phénomène." _dit Penelo, rêveuse.

Elle jetait un oeil légèrement attendri à Vaan, puis rosit et replongea dans son bol. Ce dernier, n'ayant rien remarqué, leva le nez vers le ciel.

__"Ce soir, il n'y aura pas de nuages. J'aimerais bien voir les étoiles..."_ commenca-t-il.

__"Tut-tut, jeune homme. Ce soir,que vous le vouliez ou non, vous dormirez bien sagement dans votre tente. Rappelez vous que vous êtes en convalescence."_ le coupa Jeska en posant son regard gris glacial sur Vaan.

Celui-ci protesta un peu, mais il se résigna bien vite. Un peu trop vite, peut-être, songea Balthier. Alors que la nuit s'annoncait, le professeur les quitta, retournant à son travail d'exploration des rives, Penelo et Ashe partirent pépier avec les jeunes filles du village et Fran, éclairée par le foyer, commenca une passionnante discussion avec quelques enfants intrigués par la Viéra. Vaan et Balthier retournèrent dans la tente.

__"Bon, eh bien... Bonne nuit, Balthier." _fit doucement Vaan en se glissant dans les draps.

__"Bonne nuit, Vaan." _répondit le brun en se couchant également.

Il s'endormit assez vite, harassé de fatigue, et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

...

_Il le possédait. Il le touchait. Il embrassait ces lèvres tendres et douces, serrant avec force le corps frêle contre lui. Il le prenait tout à lui, faisait courir ses mains sur lui, lui arrachait des cris de plaisir. Sous ses doigts bagués, la chair délicate tressaillait à chacun de ses mots et chacun de ses mouvements. Il le prenait, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que..._

Balthier se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en feu. Voilà qu'il rêvait de Vaan, et cela était fort embarassant. Le pirate prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, immobile dans son lit, puis un bruit léger lui fit tourner la tête.  
Vaan s'était levé, aussi silencieux qu'un chat, attentif à ne réveiller personne, et se glissa hors de la tente sur la pointe des pieds. Balthier se redressa et enfila ses bottes à toute vitesse,puis sortit lui aussi de la yourte. Le jeune homme blond traversa le foyer et descendait vers la rive du fleuve. Le pirate le suivit.  
Que pouvait-il donc avoir à faire à cette heure tardive?  
Vaan arriva sur la berge, là où l'eau venait clapoter contre la terre. Balthier, intrigué par le jeune homme, fit craquer une branchette sous son pied. Vaan se retourna d'un bloc et le pirate plongea derrière un large roc, décidé à rester caché en attendant de savoir de quoi il retournait. De là où il était, Balthier entendit le bruit des vêtements que l'on froisse, quelques pas souples sur le sable, puis le clapotis de l'eau suivi d'un bref "plouf". Une pointe d'inquiètude vive le poussa à sortir de sa cachette, mais le spectacle qu'il découvrit le laissa ahuri.

Ses vêtements abandonnés sur la berge humide, Vaan s'avancait nu dans l'eau claire et fraîche du fleuve, illuminé comme en plein jour par la lumière de la lune. De dos, on eut dit une liane bronzée et fine qui bougeait dans l'eau. Son dos était fin et bien dessiné, les omoplates saillant sur les épaules. Il avancait prudemment sur ses longues jambes minces et musclées, qui supportaient un bassin étroit et des hanches maigres. En fait, il ressemblait à un esprit svelte et presque immatériel qui s'enfoncait peu à peu dans le fleuve. De l'eau jusqu'à la taille, le jeune homme nu commenca à se frotter vigoureusement les bras et le torse, plongeant même sa tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il ressortit, ses mèches dorées étaient plaquées sur sa nuque et son visage.  
Devant ce spectacle singulier, Balthier sentit son coeur faire des bonds jusque dans sa boîte cranienne. Bigre, le Rabanastien était taillé comme dans de l'or! Le brun ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps agile qui gigotait dans l'eau, et le souvenir encore chaud du rêve érotique le titilla. Il secoua la tête, se refusant de telles pensées. Et pourtant...  
Alors qu'il continuait de se laver vigoureusement le torse, Vaan, qui n'avait absolument pas remarqué le pirate, se mit à siffloter un air, puis à chantonner.  
Balthier, comme hypnotisé par le jeune homme, s'avanca sur la berge sablonneuse. Il finit par décoincer ses cordes vocales paralysées et parla.

__"Un bain de minuit? C'est ça, ton activité favorite la nuit?"_

Vaan sursauta et se retourna avec un glapissement de surprise. Accoudé au roc, le pirate ne le quittait pas des yeux. Rougissant furieusement, le blond se couvrit maladroitement de ses deux mains.

__"Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Espèce de voyeur!"_ lui cria-t-il.

__"Moi? Je te surveille. Puisque tu ne sembles pas capable de rester tranquille une nuit complète dans ton lit, je me sens forcé de te surveiller." _répliqua calmement Balthier.

Ne pas perdre son calme. Ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions.  
Vaan et lui restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis le blond rougit de plus belle et se retourna.

__"J'ai bien le droit de prendre un bain non? Tu préfèrerais que je le fasse en plen jour devant les autres?"_ grinca-t-il.

Il s'agissait vigoureusement dans l'eau, gêné par le regard qui détaillait chaque parcelle de son corps. Un rocher particulièrement glissant eut raison de son équilibre et il chuta dans l'eau avec un gargouillement étranglé. Le sang du pirate se figea et il réagit presque instinctivement, plongeant tête la première dans l'eau pour relever le jeune homme. Celui-çi se débattait en protestant violemment.

__"Lâche-moi! Je tiens debout tout seul!"_

__"Je n'en ai pas l'impression." _répliqua calmement le brun.

Il traina le blond jusqu'au bord et ils s'assirent sur le sable. Balthier trempé entreprit d'enlever son gilet et ses chaussures, au grand effroi de Vaan.

__"Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques!"_

__"Je me déshabille un peu, si cela ne te dérange pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas finir avec un rhume."_

Vaan rouge comme une tomate entoura son corps de ses bras et baissa la tête, absorbé dans ses grommellements et ses réflexions.  
Lorsque le pirate n'eut plus que sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements, il lui jeta un regard de biais et marmonna.

__"Bon, bah puisque t'es là... tu veux bien m'aider à me laver le dos? Sinon Penelo va encore se foutre de moi..."_

Balthier resta ahuri un moment, puis acquiesca. S'avancant dans l'eau, ils s'arrêtèrent et Vaan se tourna, exposant son dos hâlé. Le coeur prêt à exploser, le brun passa une main sur sa nuque fine. Il osait à peine toucher sa peau fine, mais il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et commenca un léger massage sur les omoplates de Vaan. Ceui-ci poussa un grognement entre la gêne et la satisfaction et le pirate sourit.  
Un court instant plus tard, Vaan grimaca de douleur soudainement.

__"Que se passe-t-il?"_

__"Ma hanche me fait toujours mal."_

Vaan, horriblement gêné, se tortilla les doigts avant de demander d'une petite voix.

__"Tu veux bien regarder la blessure, s'il-te-plaît?"_

Balthier hésita une seconde, estomaqué. Il devait encore être en train de rêver... Vaan ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille. Mais plus il clignait des yeux, plus le rêve lui semblait réel. Se penchant dans le dos de Vaan, il promena ses doigts bagués sur la hanche. La blessure était encore là, coupure fine dans un corps parfait. Vaan gémit lorsqu'il pressa la peau doucement.

__"Désolé. Je n'y vois rien..."_

Vaan resta silencieux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Balthier se redressa et lui jeta un regard intrigué. Il s'approcha un peu du jeune homme.

__"Vaan?"_

Sans aucun avertissement, le blond se retourna d'un bloc et se jeta contre Balthier, se serrant de toutes ses forces contre le torse musclé, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, collant son corps svelte à celui du pirate. Balthier glapit et sentit son coeur cesser de battre pendant une seconde. Le jeune homme enserrait sa taille, plaquant sa peau humide contre la sienne, ses cheveux mouillés chatouillant le nez du brun. Balthier sentit un long frisson courir le long de son dos et de sa nuque et il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir articuler un son.

__"Vaan... Tu... Que..." _bégaya-t-il.

__"J'ai eu... J'ai cru... Quand j'allais mourir... J'ai vraiment cru que je ne vous reverrais plus jamais, vous tous... Penelo... Basch... Fran... Ashe... Et toi... J'ai eu peur, si peur, peur de ne plus me réveiller, peur de me retrouver seul dans le noir... Alors quand je suis sorti en ville, c'était pour... passer une dernière bonne soirée avec quelqu'un qui m'est cher..."_

Il parlait difficilement, et ses épaules étaient agitées de tremblements. Balthier sentit son coeur repartir par à-coups, alors qu'un tourbillon de sentiments confus envahissait son cerveau. Il hésita un moment, tétanisé par la surprise, les bras en croix, puis, lentement, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Lentement, doucement, il ouvrit les bras et captura le torse svelte, pressant le blond avec force contre lui et plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux trempés. Tout en lui débordait maintenant d'une passion bouillonnante pour le mince jeune homme qui se lovait contre lui.

__"Sssh... Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es en vie. Et je... Et nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas?"_

__"Snif... Tu sais, lorsque je délirais... Dans la fièvre, et dans la douleur... Je cherchais désèspérément une image à laquelle me raccrocher, un peu de réconfort avant de mourir... Et chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux, tu étais là, près de mon chevet. Cette impression de chaleur, lorsque tu tenais ma main dans le noir, c'est l'image qui... m'a aidé à rester en vie. Le souvenir de ton visage penché sur moi... C'est ce que je voulais revoir à mon réveil... Balthier..."_

Le jeune homme releva son visage inondé de larmes mi-tristes mi-exaltées vers le pirate.

__"Je veux vivre... Vivre à tes côtés... Je veux vivre... Je veux vivre pour passer chaque jour qui me reste avec toi."_

Balthier posa une main baguée sur sa joue et la laissa glisser jusqu'au menton fin. Vaan allait finir sa phrase, lorsque le brun lui posa le pouce sur les lèvres.

__"Balthier?"_

__"J'ai fini par me dire... Que j'étais fou, ou juste idiot. Parce que j'étais trop effrayé pour oser te dire... Que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Oui Vaan, j'ai eu peur moi aussi, peur de te voir ne plus jamais te réveiller..."_

Le jeune homme restait estomaqué, et ne remuait plus un cil. Balthier lui prit lentement le visage entre ses mains, un sourire étrange flottant sur son visage.

__"Je dois être en train de rêver..."_ bégaya Vaan, tout bonnement ahuri.

__"Et bien si tout cela est un rêve, Vaan, je souhaiterais ne jamais me réveiller..."_ souffla le brun.

Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, il attira le visage fin vers lui et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Balthier passa lentement son pouce sur la bouche fine, comme pour demander la permission. Vaan oublia de respirer pendant une seconde, une éternelle seconde... Puis ses beaux yeux clairs se fermèrent et il entrouvrit les lèvres, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte fougueuse du pirate. Balthier ne put attendre un instant de plus. Il captura vivement la bouche délicate entre ses lèvres, explorant sans précipitation l'entrée. Une petite langue timide vint titiller sa joue, mais il prit rapidement le contrôle, dominant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur et approfondissant le baiser. Brûlant de passion, il serrait le blond contre son torse, leurs langues se battant pour la domination. Mais le jeune voyou inexpérimenté n'avait aucune chance face au pirate fou de désir, et il céda bien vite l'avantage, se laissant embrasser presque violemment, ses mains venant se poser sur la nuque musclée de l'homme.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils manquèrent tous les deux d'air que le baiser se rompit. Haletants, ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux, cherchant leur souffle, puis de nouveau ils se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre avec une vigueur passionnée. Balthier abandonna les lèvres fines et passa sa langue sur toute la jugulaire et le cou hâlés, arrachant un couinement de plaisir à son partenaire. Le pirate du fond de lui sentait fort bien l'excitation monter, et une chaleur intense commencait à se répandre dans son corps, troublant ses sens et affolant son désir. Le blond eut un sourire malicieux et s'apprêtait à explorer le corps sculpté du brun, lorsque que soudainement il se figea.

__"Vaan? Tout va bien?"_

__"Le Nébra... Regarde!"_ siffla le blond, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

Balthier détourna le regard un instant et embrassa les alentours du regard. Il en resta bouche bée.

Sous leurs pieds, ainsi que partout autour d'eux, l'eau tiède venait de s'illuminer d'une douce couleur vert pâle, qui jetait une lumière blafarde sur eux. Ils étaient littéralement engloutis dans cette lumière verte et scintillante, et le pirate ne saisit pas tout de suite la raison du phénomène. Ce fut Vaan qui rompit le silence stupéfait.

__"Alors c'est ça... Les algues du Nébra qui illuminent le fleuve une fois la nuit venue. C'est... magnifique..."_

__"Les jeunes filles des environs rêvent de pouvoir contempler ce spectacle en compagnie de leur amant... C'est absolument fantastique je l'admets mais..."_

Il reporta son regard sur le blond, plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris verts.

__"... J'en viens à me demander lequel du fleuve ou du garçon est le plus agréable à contempler. Comme par exemple ces yeux verts. Verts comme la nature, comme les feuilles des arbres, comme les lierres qui poussent insouciants dans leur cocon de verdure."_

Il passa sa main sur les paupières de Vaan en prononcant ses mots, et ce dernier frémit.

__"Ou encore ces cheveux blonds. Blonds comme le soleil. Dorés comme les herbes folles des plaines, et aussi rebelles que leur propriétaire."_ poursuivit-il, amusé._ "Ou encore ce corps..."_

Il fit descendre ses mains sur les épaules robustes, et continuait sa tirade tout en descendant lascivement sur le dos et la taille de jeune homme frémissant.

__"Que dire de ce corps? Souple comme les lianes qui tapissent la forêt, résistant comme le roc de Miliam, et néanmoins plus beau et plus fin que la plus admirable des sculptures. Tu as la peau teintée du sable de Dalmasca et la fraîcheur des sources de Paramina... Faram m'en soit témoin, Vaan, tu es le ciel et la terre, toute la splendeur du monde, et j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas avoir voulu te posséder plus tôt!"_

Vaan restait ébahi devant cette déclaration enflammée, poussant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque les mains baguées du brun vinrent masser sa taille et ses hanches. Balthier haletait. Il le voulait, maintenant, pour lui seul.

__"Le plus beau des trésors... de MES trésors... celui que je cherchais désèspérément... je crois bien que je l'ai déjà trouvé."_

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui offrant toute la fougue dont il était capable. Le corps nu et fin pressé contre sa poitrine était trop désirable pour qu'il se retienne plus longtemps. Vaan poussa quelques couinements de plaisir, de minuscules larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues, et entreprit de dégrafer la chemise de tissu blanc avec ardeur. Lorque le pirate eut abandonnée son dernier vêtement, il lui entoura le cou de ses bras fins et plongea la main dans ses cheveux courts et drus, alors qu'ils se laissaient aller dans l'onde claire et lumineuse, au milieu de ce tapis d'un vert pâle et fluorescent, entouré par quelques lucioles qui virevoltaient au dessus des eaux. Vaan grisé par l'excitation manqua renverser Balthier sous l'eau et poussa un petit rire. L'autre lui rendit un sourire, puis il le ramena vers la rive, sans rompre leur étreinte ni leur baiser ardent.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvèrent allongés à mi-corps dans l'eau, la tête posée sur le sable, le blond se fit plus vif et roula sur le côté, enfourchant vivement le pirate et reprenant un semblant de combat pour la domination. Il avait le corps en feu, et sentit vite son sexe se durcir alors qu'il s'agitait, assis sur le ventre du brun. Balthier déjà fort excité vint caresser délicatement les abdominaux finement dessinés et promena ses mains sur les hanches. Dans un mouvement vif et soudain, il roula sur le côté et renversa Vaan sur le dos, leurs membres raidis frottants à peine l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune homme geignit de douleur.

__"Aïe... ma hanche..."_

__"Encore cette blessure? Laisse moi voir ça... d'un peu plus près..."_ lui susurra le pirate.

Promenant sa langue sur le cou et l'épaule hâlée, Balthier descendit par à-coups sur le corps vibrant, couvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau de baisers enflammés. Vaan se trémoussait alors qu'il approchait de son bassin, puis le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt en effleurant la ligne droite de la hanche.

__"Voyons si nous pouvons guérir ça..." _ricana-t-il.

Et avec un érotisme inimaginable, il posa ses lèvres sur la blessure, aspirant profondément la plaie entre ses dents et passant sa langue sur la peau humide. Vaan poussa un glapissement de plaisir surpris et se couvrit la bouche de ses mains.

__"A... Arrête! C'est trop... Bizarre!"_

__"Pourtant tu aimes ça... Non?" _fit le pirate.

Après avoir léché délicatement la blessure, il continua son chemin sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, avec une infinie lenteur, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent effleurer l'intimité en feu de Vaan. Ce dernier gémit plus fort lorsque le pirate en saisit le bout humide entre ses dents, puis redescendit tout aussi lentement le long du membre gorgé de sang. Il avala ainsi le blond sur toute sa longueur, l'aspirant profondément, ce qui arracha quelques couinements supplémentaires à son amant. Vaan haletait et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Balthier remonta la tête, puis redescendit de nouveau, la force de succion de sa bouche amenant le jeuen homme au bord du septième ciel, puis il le relâcha, arborant un sourire satisfait.

__"Tu crois que j'y ai droit, moi aussi? Je ne voudrais pas te blesser en étant trop brutal ensuite..."_

Vaan n'articula pas un son, trop occupé à reprendre son souffle, puis il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et ils se retournèrent, lui permettant à nouveau d'enfourcher le pirate.  
Suivant de sa langue le tracé bien défini des pectoraux saillants, Vaan s'emplit la tête de l'odeur si particulière de Balthier. Il déposa quelques baisers autour de sa zone érogène, presque sans oser y toucher, puis il en remonta tout le fil et en goba le bout, décrivant un large cercle avec sa langue. Le pirate grogna. Le jeune blond était doué. Très doué même. Vaan redescendit doucement, amorcant un mouvement de pompe avec son cou et sa bouche toute entière, puis il remonta sans se presser, savourant la chaleur bouillonnante du membre dans sa gorge. Il poussa l'exploration des sens plus bas, et vint sucoter l'une des boules de chair duveteuse tapies entre les cuisses du pirate,l'une de ses mains crispées sur son érection. Balthier poussa un gémissement grave et releva le menton de Vaan, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Diable, Vaan savait terriblement bien s'y prendre!  
Le blond remonta vers la figure du pirate, le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il s'installait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur les hanches musclées. Sentant l'extrémité raide de Balthier effleurer son entrée intime, il serra les dents, et lui fit poser une main de chaque côté de ses hanches, soufflant comme un moteur d'airship alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le sexe durci de plaisir, se laissant pénétrer aussi loin qu'il pouvait le supporter, avant de lâcher un cri de plaisir.

__"Mmmmgnnn... Ba... Balthier..."_

__"Tu vas bien?"_

__"Oui... C'est... tellement... bon... ton corps..."_

Balthier retenait lui aussi quelques râles de plaisir. Il était EN Vaan. Enfin, il le possédait.  
Avec un grognement bestial il le renversa à nouveau sur le dos et s'appuya profondément contre les hanches frémissantes. Il le dominait, enveloppé dans la chaleur et les vibrations du corps du jeune homme, alors qu'il se retirait lentement pour revenir à l'assaut, plus fort, plus longuement. Vaan gémissait, enfoncant ses ongles dans le dos du pirate, haletant quelques mots et poussant des couinements de bonheur lorsque Balthier touchait son point sensible. Les longues jambes fines vinrent ceinturer la taille du brun et l'enserrèrent, alors que ses hanches et son bassin roulaient pour accompagner chaque va-et-vient de leurs corps.

Ils jouirent ensemble, poussant un râle de jouissance long et profond. Balthier sentit son corps chauffé au rouge se raidir, et il relâcha un puissant orgasme dans le corps fin. Vaan hurla presque de plaisir, le corps tendu en arrière comme un arc, ses ongles s'enfoncant dans le sable et la peau de son amant. Puis, alors que le plaisir les consumait, la tension redescendit cran par cran, et Balthier se laissa retomber sur Vaan, respirant à pleins poumons ses cheveux encore mouillés. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, enlacés l'un dans l'autre, puis le pirate se retira doucement, Vaan laissant ses jambes retomber de chaque côté de ses hanches. Ils reprenaient leur souffle à grand-peine, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le blond rompe le silence.

__"Fu... aaaah... Je crois... que l'on devrait rentrer..."_

__"Pourquoi coucher dans la tente... lorsque la nuit est si douce?" _répliqua le brun, passant la main dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ils sortirent avec un peu de peine du fleuve illumié et vinrent s'étendre dans l'herbe veloutée des berges, se roulant dans le large manteau de tissu de Balthier. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent un long moment sans mot dire, un sourire béat flottant sur leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que Balthier lève les yeux vers le ciel.

__"... Tiens donc. Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir."_

__"La nuit dans le désert, il n'y a rien de mieux pour observer le ciel..."_

__"Moi qui pensais connaître les plus belles voûtes célestes d'Ivalice, me voilà plus savant... Tiens, tu vois cette grosse étoile bleue scintillante là? C'est Véga de la Lyre... Et cette suite d'étoiles qui forme un W, c'est Cassiopée..."_

__"Oh... Et celle-là?"_

__"Laquelle? Celle-ci?"_

__"Celle-là, en haut..."_

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Balthier pointant du doigt astres et constellations, et Vaan buvant ses paroles, les yeux pétillants de joie. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il, qui sait? Ils finirent par tomber endormis sur l'herbe, enlacés comme s'ils vaient toujours été amants, bercés par les lucioles virevoltantes et le clapotis du Nébra. Balthier, juste avant de fermer les yeux, contempla une dernière fois le visage paisible du voyou de Rabanastre qui lui avait habilement dérobé son coeur, éclairé faiblement par le fleuve et les astres. Poussant un soupir, il caressa délicatement le front bombé et la chevelure dorée. D'habitude cela aurait dû être lui, le fier premier rôle de l'histoire, qui aurait dû prendre le blond dans les filets de sa passion...  
Mais pour une fois... Juste pour cette fois, il n'était plus le maître du jeu... Mais pour lui après tout... Cela n'était plus si important...

COEUR DE PIRATE _ FIN.

Mot de l'auteur: Et bien voilà... C'est la fin de notre histoire... Snif... Non, non, je me suis jurée que je pleurerais pas. Je suis contente d'avoir pu aller au bout, avec le soutien des rares rewiewers réguliers. :')  
Merci Asuka, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi mon histoire, aussi longue et bizarre fût-elle. Et merci à tous ceux qui passeront sur ces lignes, et qui peut-être me laisseront une petite rewiew de remerciement.  
Alors à tous ceux qui ont lu, j'attendrais avec gratitude vos impressions sur ce chapitre, mais aussi sur la fic dans sa globalité. Sachez que j'ai l'intention de continuer à écrire sur Vaan et Balthier, des histoires un peu plus courtes dont j'ai déjà la plupart des scénarios déjà dans l'esprit, et sachez également que j'ai commencé à traduire "Coeur de Pirate" en anglais. Le premier chapitre en a d'ailleurs déjà été publié.

Aux lecteurs, aux rewiewers, à Square Enix qui a créé FFXII, et à tous ceux qui partagent un amour commun pour Ivalice, pour Vaan et Balthier et pour l'amour au masculin pluriel.  
Merci infiniment,

Pianodream. (aka Crushed Melody).


End file.
